Harry Potter and the legacy of Dino Thunder
by darksider82
Summary: Post GOF, Harry has been betrayed by his friends and decides to put his past behind him and runs to America Reefside looking for his father's cousin Tommy Oliver. Harry/Kira  I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise or Power Rangers, this story is mine
1. Chapter 1

90Harry Potter and the legacy of Dino Thunder

_Post GOF, Harry has been betrayed by his friends and decides to put his past behind him and runs to America Reefside looking for his father's cousin Tommy Oliver. Harry/Kira_

_I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise or Power Rangers, this story and alterations to the characters are all I have. So please don't sue._

_Harry Potter is going to be less forgiving and have a backbone not afraid to stand up for his beliefs. Dumbledore's going to be not evil, misguided definitely anyhow just read. Minor Ron/Hermione bashing_

_Reviews are golden. Criticism is Silver. Flames are out the window._

Chapter one: Time to go

Harry sat on the windowsill of the Gryffindor brooding at his recent turn of bad luck, 'great, Voldemort is back, Cedric is dead and everyone thinks I'm stark mad raving lunatic.' He thought savagely. Harry didn't look up when Hermione walked up behind him, "Leave me alone Hermione." He said quietly, "But Harry..." She replied, but Harry cut her off "Leave me alone. You don't understand." He carried, slowly turning around, showing his blood shot dull jaded eyes and pale ghostlike alabaster skin glowing ethereally in dying firelight, "Make me understand." Hermione carried on, Harry reluctantly hung his head "I can't because their betrayal hurts. Dumbledore, Ron and the Weasely's they all lied to me. I have a family member out of England but Dumbledore forces me to go to my Aunt and Uncle's." He finished spitting the last words out as if they hurt him more than the four crucio's that had been cast on him earlier on that night.

The last few days of the year past in a blaze of blurred torture for Harry, Hermione kept clear of him, though her eyes pleaded with him to open and talk about it. Ron was still being the insufferable prat only this time apart from glaring at Harry at every opportunity he managed to convince the Twins and Ginny that he Harry was turning into a dark lord by not talking to everyone and strangely enough the whole school believed him, everywhere Harry went he was subjugated to whispers of "Dark Lord in the making", "My mother was right about Dumbledore being mad and Potter unstable." Harry though on many occasion wished to lash out controlled his anger, kept his head down and stayed out of sight never going anywhere without his wand, invisibility cloak, marauders map and quill, parchment and ink. He had hidden where no-one would look for him. In the library, where he dubiously copied down spells, incantations and wand movements after copying down twenty to thirty spells in a period he spent the rest of his time practising said spells whilst physically training his body through the use of weights, running and practising what meagre knowledge he had of the martial arts, eventually Harry was summoned to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore, sat in his high back golden chair, behind the an equally impressive dark brown Mahogany desk dressed in bright purple robes with twinkling stars glistening on them, these same robes that he was wearing when he had condemned the boy, no young man in front of him to the 'care' of his Aunt and Uncle. "Ahhh, Harry my boy come in do come in." Harry entered the room, his nerves slightly frayed. 'What does he want?' he thought as he entered and sat down. "Professor, you wanted to see me?" he asked tentatively. Dumbledore gazed back the twinkle in his eye vanished, he began to look much older than his one hundred and thirty-nine years. "It has come to my attention that you have isolated yourself from the rest of your house Harry. Why is that?" Harry swallowed nervously "Now, that well Voldemort is back and the fact that no-one believes me how Cedric died, I've been accused, been on the receiving end of jinxes, hexes. I retaliate and yet I end up in detention with Snape and Gryffindor loses points, so my house hates me for it. Yet most of the attacks come from Gryffindor." He replied his anger beginning to show. "What are you going to do sir?" Dumbledore sighed, "Its Professor Snape, Harry you must forgive others for their actions." To his surprise Harry started to clap sarcastically and slowly stood. "Where are you going?" The headmaster asked worry creeping into his voice. "To get even, make plans." Harry replied, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. As headmaster of this school, I have to protect the students." Harry snorted at that statement. "Then as a student, I withdraw from this school." "I can't let you..." Dumbledore didn't finish the statement as Harry stormed out. "That boy is going to turn dark; I need him to be on the light side. Maybe I should have listened to Minerva years ago." Dumbledore said to himself as he helped himself to a lemon drop whilst Fawkes sat on his perch and sang soothing notes to his partner silently praying that something could change his favourite hatchlings life.

Harry left the Headmaster's office and ran, faster than anything he had ever done before, he cleared the 2nd floor to the 7th floor in five minutes when it generally took fifteen, not at the time he noticed, he just didn't care he was to full of hate. Hatred and discomfort, he needed to go, leave and not come back. "Vernon and Petunia will love but hate this, to be honest screw them." Harry muttered as he slid through the common room and up to his dorm, what he saw Seamus, Dean, Neville and Ron having a chat whilst looking through his trunk. "What are you doing?" Harry whispered, hatred filling his heart again. Neville jumped "Harry. I didn't want to do this." He stammered, he calmed when he saw Harry grin and nod in understanding. Ron, Dean and Seamus turned around and drew their wands at Harry who had been standing there "How long have you been there traitor." Ron demanded, at which Harry chuckled "Oh long enough to know that three people I know are nothing but thieves helping themselves to things that are important to me, Oh and accio possessions and trunk." He incanted with an idle flick of his wand at which all his things shot out of his former friends hands and into his, which he promptly packed away again, another swish of his wand, his trunk and shrunk and placed in his pocket, Harry turned on his heel and walked out of the dormitory, common room and headed towards the entrance hall.

Draco Malfoy was stalking the Entrance hall with his lackey's Crabbe and Goyle along with Pansy Parkinson, when Harry entered the Entrance Hall. "Well, what have we here? Little lonely Potter without any school uniform, I'm afraid that's twenty points from Gryffindor for lack of uniform and another ten for being out of bed after curfew and a detention with Professor Snape." Malfoy drawled out. Harry paused shrugged and walked on. "Potter didn't you hear what I said." Snapped Malfoy as Crabbe and Goyle moved to intercept him. "I did, and I don't really care." Replied Harry tersely, drawing his wand Malfoy walked behind Harry "Incar..." Malfoy didn't get to finish the spell as Harry had spun and dove under the spell, into the sanctity of the overlapping suits of armour, "REDUCTO." Came the shrieked replies as Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle cast their spells at Harry's moving form, the spells whistled past him and tore three small gashes in the floor, this was enough to trigger the alarms meaning the school was under attack. 'Damn you Malfoy, I'm now going to have wipe the floor with the four of you and get out.' Unfortunately Professor Snape entered the hall followed by McGonagall "In the name of Merlin what is going on!" She demanded her Scottish brogue thickening. Emerging from the rubble Harry crawled out, "Professor I can explain." He stammered but Malfoy cut across him "Professor, I found Potter wandering through the Entrance Hall, I tried to stop him but he drew his wand and fired a reductor curse at myself and my companions, and dived behind the suits of armour." Finished Malfoy a victorious smirk crossing his ferret like face, filled with anger Harry drew his wand "Obsecraret Stegosaurus Arget." This took McGonagall by surprise a fully formed Stegosaurus plate dropped into the boy's hands, casting four spells in quick succession, the effects were obvious one was of endurance, durability, growth and one to stick it to his arm. "Malfoy, decided to take points of Gryffindor and give me a detention when it clearly seemed I wasn't interested in continuing my education here, when I informed him, he tried to restrain me." At that Professor Snape sneered "I recommend that Potter be expelled." For the first time Harry grinned, "For once professor we're in agreement, since Professor McGonagall has witnessed this nothing no-one can do." Snape's eyes glittered as he registered what the boy in front of had said he tuned out the rest. "Then you won't mind if I do this!" Harry lunged forward, driving his knee and then one foot into his most hated professor's stomach and then ribs propelling him backwards, dropping and baseball sliding along the ground with a low round house kick sweeping Malfoy off the ground, "Never knew ferrets could fly." Malfoy hit the ground with a sickening thud. Pansy Parkinson started letting of curses each one getting more dangerous than the last, causing Harry to dodge then swung the stegosaurus plate in front of him and stared as the spells did next to no damage. "This thing is wicked." He muttered to himself as he rushed forward, "Here's a plated kiss." He shouted as he shoved the shield into Pansy's face, crushing her nose and making her face more pug-like than before. Finally it came to Crabbe and Goyle, Harry shouldered the shield "You guy's going to step aside or fight?" The two looked at each other and drew their wands, Harry shook his heads "I thought you two were dumb but that proves it." Harry rushed them, sidestepping a nasty slicing hex from Crabbe slinging his shield to the path of a rather powerful banisher causing Harry to stumble, he fired on bludgeoning hex catching Goyle in the stomach dropping and in agony, Harry used the momentum to flip over Crabbe and land a rather powerful thrust kick into his back sending Harry further who hit the ground with a roll. "Hedwig GO! I'll find you later." Hedwig who'd left the Owlery looking for her Master nodded with the look of 'Do you think I'm stupid?" hooted and took flight.

Wheezing, sweating and panting Harry made it to the front gates of Hogwarts summoned the Night bus and was off to Diagon Alley. Meanwhile Dumbledore was cursing and praying under his breath. "Harry the Wizarding World needs you to destroy this threat. Running away very childish, should have listened to James. God speed Harry Potter, may Merlin and the Power protect, guide and train you into being a better wizard and man than I ever was." No-body but Fawkes and the winds heard his statement, for Harry was gone. Long gone. Now it was time to go.


	2. Chapter 2

90Harry Potter and the legacy of Dino Thunder

_Post GOF, Harry has been betrayed by his friends and decides to put his past behind him and runs to America Reefside looking for his father's cousin Tommy Oliver. Harry/Kira_

_I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise or Power Rangers, this story and alterations to the characters are all I have. So please don't sue._

_Harry Potter is going to be less forgiving and have a backbone not afraid to stand up for his beliefs. Dumbledore's going to be not evil, misguided definitely anyhow just read. Minor Ron/Hermione bashing_

_Reviews are golden. Criticism is Silver. Flames are out the window._

Chapter two: Enter Team Dino

With a BANG, the Night Bus appeared in Diagon Alley, feeling desperately nauseous Harry stumbled off the Bus and quickly assessed his situation. 'Out of Hogwarts check, money and heritage Gringotts, Clothes, Hideout' He thought, quickly making a list of the priorities he headed towards the bank.

Meanwhile on the other side of the world one Tommy Oliver, was running through a labyrinth of catacombs underneath an almost authentic island, except that every on it was bio-technique all the way from the rocks down to the evil tyrannodrones that were pursuing him under the leadership of dino-human Mesagog also known as Anton Mercer. "Find him and bring him to me anyway you can." Hissed Mesagog in a voice that sounded like a snake had been chewing on gravel. The tyrannodrones turned and ran following the various catacombs and various explosions, Tommy sprinted towards the light, and he emerged in the middle of the woods, groaning Tommy knew he was lost he tried to gather his surroundings to find his way off the island.

Tommy began to run, faster than he had ever ran before that was impressive due to the fact he had been out of the Power Rangers since he was 19 and that was 6 years ago. Unfortunately the bad luck of the rangers came into effect again, as three score Tyrannodrones encircled him, sighing and muttering "This is totally going to hurt in the morning." He readied himself for the inevitable confrontation.

The first Tyrannodrone lunged forward, which Tommy dealt with a low sweeping leg kick and an axe kick to the head off lining it. One attacked from behind flooring him, Tommy rolled to one side as it tried to cave his skull with a claw, Tommy tolled again, wrapping his legs around the arm of the tyrannodrone, shifting his body weight into a vertical spin causing the drone to break it's vertebrae, buying Tommy enough time to flip to his feet and begin running again.

Another explosion ripped up the ground behind the drones sending them to the floor, Tommy ran through the tree line, dived over a bush, stumbled and looked out over the wide expanse of the ocean. Looking behind he saw the drones rush towards him. Tommy took a deep breath and jumped, Tommy broke the surface of the water in time to see the Island sink back into the ocean. Panting, Tommy swam off, Mesagog and his cronies not to be seen for another 6 years.

Back in England Harry entered Gringotts and strode purposefully to the nearest available Goblin. "Greetings honourable Goblin, I need to do an inheritance test." The Goblin looked up, "Mr. Potter, we have been expecting this request, but why now? We were expected it to be when you turned eleven." At that Harry's magic began to escape his body, and a faint aura began to appear solidifying every second. "Who hid this request?" "Your magical guardian!" Harry snarled, "Dumbledore. I want it done now, and I need to get out of this country to train." The Goblin nodded and guided Harry to the ritual room. "Mr. Potter all I need is three drops of your blood." Harry nodded and picked up the silver ritual knife, nicked his wrist and three drops of the young wizard's life blood spilled onto the parchment.

Harry gaped at parchment  
><em><span><strong>Name: <strong>_Hadrian James Thomas Potter_**  
>Age: <strong>_14_**  
>Parents: <strong>_James Andrew Potter__(deceased) Lillian Potter (nee Evans deceased)  
><em><span><strong>Relatives:<strong>_ Thomas James Oliver (2nd Cousin), Petunia Dursley (nee Evans Aunt) _**  
>Inheritance: <strong>_Head of houses Potter, Gryffindor, Black and Evans  
><em><span><strong>Assets:<br>**_Potter: 600billion galleons, 45% Daily Profit and Diagon Alley  
><span>Black:<span> 35billion galleons, 45% Knockturn Alley  
><span>Gryffindor: <span>(assets in Potter vault, ¼ Hogwarts)  
><span>Evans: <span>75million galleons, 600million sterling, 60million dollars(still growing) 1/4Apple and Microsoft  
><em><span><strong>Properties<br>**_Potter Manor  
>Black Manor<br>Gryffindor Manor  
>12 flats in various parts of the world<br>1 cottage(rented by Thomas Oliver in Reefside)  
>4 Villas<br>3 Dinosaur potential digs 

Harry stared at the parchment, "Transfer 36 thousand dollars into a bank account for me, I need a passport and political asylum in America. Can this be done?" He said in a low voice, Snapjaw nodded his head vigorously, almost like a head bopper. "It can be done Mr. Potter but it'd cost 50galleons to do it then that'd take another two weeks, however for 200galleons it can be done here and now." At the last request the dull eyes held a faint sparkle. "Do it." Was all Harry said, half an hour later, 200 galleons poorer Harry was prepared to leave England forever.

Meanwhile, Tommy Oliver had settled into a new job as a science teacher at Reefside as a science teacher. "Mr. Oliver, I'm principal Randal I wanted to know why you being a former palaeontologist decided to teach science to teenagers?" Tommy flushed as he stared at the predatory looking headmistress "I. I was looking for some peace and quiet." He stammered, Randal snorted "This is the wrong place for peace and quiet. For now I bid you good day as I'm off hunting for my first skivers." With that she stalked off.

Tommy walked into his class. "Settle down. SETTLE DOWN." He shouted, reluctantly the class got to their seats while Kira got out her other notepad and a pen. "Welcome to period one science, I'm Dr. Oliver, and I want to ask you where do you see yourselves? Are we missing anyone?" Then Cassidy the resident blonde reporter, who Dr. O called upon "Cassidy Freeman. Reefside High journalist, Dr. Oliver how old are you? I mean you don't look old enough to be a teacher." Kira, at this point wanted to smack her head into the table. "Miss Freeman, I am assure you I am old enough to be your teacher." Tommy replied curtly. 'God I want this woman to shut up so I can teach.' He thought savagely.

As lessons were starting one Connor McKnight, was on the soccer field, after doing a few tricks he kicked the ball so hard, it whistled into the corner of the net. "Dude, you're meant to try and save it!" Eric looked at Conner as if he were mad, "Conner, shouldn't we get to class? I mean it's the first day." He stammered. Connor grinned "Just say that Connor McKnight gave you permission to be out here, I mean yes I've heard about the new principal but seriously? What is she going to do?" Unbeknownst to him the principal had caught the last of his questions. "How about a week's detention McKnight, now Mr. Brown gets to class now." She finished with a roar, Eric took off like the hounds of hell were behind him.

As the day progressed, Tommy realised that, there was more to teaching than just lessons, just now he had Connor McKnight, Ethan Trent and Kira Ford in detention with him. To make matters interesting his cousin had just called so they were off to the airport to meet him. 'Life as a former ranger sucks. But oh well, get over it.' Tommy thought as they drove to Reefside national.

(**A/N: Everyone is going to be a few years younger than in DT, so Connor, Ethan and Kira are going to be 15 and thus Tommy is going to be about 29)**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the legacy of Dino Thunder

_Post GOF, Harry has been betrayed by his friends and decides to put his past behind him and runs to America Reefside looking for his father's cousin Tommy Oliver. Harry/Kira_

_I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise or Power Rangers, this story and alterations to the characters are all I have. So please don't sue._

_Harry Potter is going to be less forgiving and have a backbone not afraid to stand up for his beliefs. Dumbledore's going to be not evil, misguided definitely anyhow just read. Minor Ron/Hermione bashing_

_Reviews are golden. Criticism is Silver. Flames are out the window._

Chapter three: Ancient Legacy Anyone?

(**A/N: I hate time jumps but this will help a bit the original Dino Team is now at the airport then they go onto the detention)**

Harry got off the plane, staggering like a drunk. 'Jetlag bloody screws you over.' He thought. He grabbed his suitcase containing a few meagre clothes, went to find his Cousin. On the other side of the Tommy looked at the picture of Harry, "Connor, Ethan, Kira if you find this teen bring him back here and I'll cancel the detentions after tomorrow as this isn't exactly meant to be a detention, also help him around the school." The three teens nodded and split up, Harry picked up a burger that should have been classed as XXXL then remembered that the Americans did nothing small. "I could get used to this." He muttered to himself as he rooted through the documents in his pack looking for an image of his cousin Tommy Oliver.

Kira noticed a boy, sitting on bench with a burger, looking at something probably a picture, seeing the hair which was black as night and messy as a rat nest, she checked the photo, 'I may have found him.' She thought, so she made her way over. "Excuse me. Is your name Hadrian Potter?" Harry looked up as a quite good looking messy haired blonde walked over, 'She seems intelligent not like Lavender Merlin's arse how did she get into Gryffindor?' Looking at her again, "If I am, could you help me find someone?" He replied, He grinned inwardly 'Take that hat, old man, greasy dungeon bat. Gryffindor eh? More Chimera than anything else.' The girl thought. "Who do you need to find? I'm Kira by the way. Kira Ford." She replied holding out her hand.

Harry stood up putting away the documents but keeping the photo out, he slid it into one hand, placed the burger in other and shouldered his pack and picked up his suitcase. He swapped them over and held out his hand with the photo in. "Pleasure to meet you Kira. I would shake your hand but they're full. Oh by the way you're good at guessing identities. I'm Hadrian Potter. Please call me Harry. Anyhow I was looking for one Thomas Oliver?" I asked handing over the photo. Kira smirked and then began to laugh that sounded like a thousand birds singing or rather issuing death threats as one, it was really pleasant. "Oh my, Dr. Oliver is your relative. Science is gonna be interesting." Harry stared at her, "Why's that?" Kira looked at Harry "He's my science teacher. I'm in detention but this is one easy detention." Harry grinned, "My detentions were quite different, let's get it over with because I'm dead on my feet." He finished with a yawn.

Kira nodded, grabbing his suitcase, walked back to where Tommy was waiting, Harry quickly followed suit. Following her back, to a man who was a bit taller than Harry, with him was a guy who had the same build as Ron, tall and lanky. The other kid seemed to be a cross between Hermione and Neville, really knowledge able and wiry but low self-esteem. "Hi. I'm Harry." Harry managed to stutter out, causing the lanky one to scoff madly. Tommy spoke up "Connor behave." He then turned to Harry "I'm Tommy. Tommy Oliver and you are Hadrian I'm guessing?" Harry nodded and Tommy grinned ruefully "You look a lot like your father, but you have your mother's eyes and complexion. All right you four lets go." With that the three students and the two cousins piled into the Jeep and headed off home.

Harry staggered into the cottage that he was staying in with Tommy. They both sat at the table in an uncomfortable silence. "So, Harry what do you want to eat? I'm sorry about not being there to pick you up when your parents died." Tommy began; tears began to well in his eyes. Harry looked at his cousin "You have nothing to forgive, for you didn't know. I know you're a squib and a worldwide former hero and the reason you didn't get me was because I would have been too hard to shoulder what with defending the planet and all." Harry finished a small smile on his face. With that they both got up and for the first time in his life Harry felt cared for, when Tommy and Harry embraced, Harry knew he had found someone that could be closer to a father figure than his godfather Sirius.

Tommy stepped back and looked at the teen closely 'Malnourished, abused, psychologically and emotionally. Probably not had any affection in his life, when he has it's been smothered all over him doing more harm than good.' Then Tommy spoke slowly "Harry, have you got any clothes on you that are your own?" Harry paled slightly "No. Petunia and Vernon didn't believe that good money should be spent on me." Tommy's eyes hardened "Those miserable greedy bastards." He whispered catching Harry's eyes his posture softened "Today's Wednesday, you should go to bed, must be buggered with Jetlag, I'll order a pizza and tomorrow after enrolling you in Reef high we can hit the mall after Connor, Kira and Ethan have had detention." Harry grinned "I'll show you my experiences in detention." Tommy grinned "If you're like your dad, then these should be good." Harry smirked "You'd be surprised anyhow off to bed." Tommy nodded "Upstairs second door on the left." Harry nodded, grabbed his suitcase and left the room.

The next morning dawned bright and early for the residents of the Oliver household, Harry had slept fitfully and free of nightmares which was a surprise considering Voldemort was back. Harry woke up and blearily stumbled his way into the bathroom. After washing and getting dressed and looking slightly better than he did usually which was a marble statue lacking sleep he descended the stairs and went to forage the kitchen for food. Harry found the pizza that Tommy had ordered and tucked into it. "Wow. Remind me to make my own pizzas." Harry muttered as he ate half the pizza. Harry had just finished the pizza when Tommy came downstairs. "Seems you liked the pizza." He commented on seeing the empty box. "Don't worry; I left it for you as you literally passed out last afternoon. Now let me get some breakfast and go shopping. I'm not letting my cousin dress like a tramp and seem worthless." He commented causing Harry to grin madly with excitement. "Let's go." He shouted madly making Tommy think that Harry had met Rita Repulsa or Lord Zedd.

Tommy and Harry piled into the jeep, and they took off towards the mall. After seven hours and around $2000 poorer Harry left the mall with six pairs of jeans, twelve shirts, three pairs of trainers, twelve t-shirts and three hoodies. He had also got himself a couple of jackets, a suit and finally a trench coat. On their way out Harry had quickly nipped into the computer store and bought a brand new laptop and a desktop computer along with an external hard drive, and three sound and graphic cards and a few other bits and pieces as well as an iPod. Tommy then dragged Harry into the music store where Harry bought Greenday, Hollywood Undead, Eminem, Bryan Adams, Nickelback and some others including Iron Maiden. Tommy grinned at Harry's surprise that he wouldn't be allowed to purchase any of the clothes himself. "Harry if you truly wish to help me, could you help me pay off my student loans?" Tommy murmured over lunch, whilst in at Burger King. Tommy watched apprehensively as Harry slowly finished his cola. "How much do you need?" Tommy thought "twenty thousand dollars." Harry nodded quickly and fished out his check book and scribbled out $20,000 and handed it to Tommy who pocketed. "Finished?" Harry nodded. They both stood and went to the opticians and the hospital. Another two hours later Harry had be given protein powder, vitamin shakes and a set of contact lenses. With that they both high-fived each other and headed home.

The weekend past quickly and soon enough Monday had come around; Harry followed Tommy into School, and to the receptionist. "Hey Rebecca, I need to get my cousin enrolled. Rebecca nodded. Another ten tedious minutes Harry had been set up as a student in Reefside High School. Then the bell rang "Harry, you need to run as fast as you can and get to my classroom within five minutes otherwise you're going to have detention." Harry nodded, and ran like mad. Tearing down the corridor dodging rushing student's leapfrogging a bin, rolling only to head butt Principal Randal, who was coming other way just outside Dr. Oliver's classroom. "Detention Mr?" Harry looked at her and for the first time ever his scar itched "Hadrian Potter. Principal." Principal Randal nodded "Mr. Potter unfortunately you have detention with Dr. Oliver." Harry nodded and entered the classroom, not two seconds later Dr. Oliver walked in "All right settle down. Settle down." He called out.

Harry was quickly introduced to the class and he took his seat next to Kira, "Harry Potter, I'm Cassidy Freeman Reefside journalist..." Harry spun on his heel. "One thing. No comment." He replied effectively cutting her off. "But...the school deserves to know." Harry snorted "School deserves to know Jack Shit about me. Now little reporter bug off ands report something else." Cassidy gave a huff and stalked off "You'll regret that." She replied, "Maybe so. Maybe not, not losing sleep over it." The whole class winced at the verbal put down, Harry gave Cassidy. Tommy strode over and crouched next to him "Was that really necessary?" Harry shrugged "Got her to clear off. I don't do interviews. Oh and I got a detention." At that the class stopped what they were doing to listen to the instant celeb. "What did you do?" Tommy asked calmly, I thought "Running through the corridor to get here on time, leapfrogged the bin in the corridor, pulled into a roll to keep momentum and head butted the principal on accident." At that the whole snickered "I also got the detention with Dr. O, and the others who have detention with him." Tommy shook his head at Harry "Cousin you need to be more careful. When I said get to the class in five minutes I didn't literally mean that." Harry gave him a pointed look "As if you would have done anything different?" Tommy had the decency to look abashed. The whole class grinned at the banter Tommy stood up and addressed the class "For the record, yes Cassidy you can record this. Harry is my cousin on his Father's side and my ward but that does not make him any less a student here." Harry only nodded in agreement.

The day ended and Harry, Kira, Ethan and Connor were walking through the deserted woodland looking for something prehistoric behind the museum. "Surely you've read about the legends!" Ethan exclaimed. Harry looked at Ethan confused, Connor snorted and Kira carried on walking "Ethan! Next you're going to tell us that we may fall down a fucking big sink hole." Harry cut in on Ethan's rant causing Connor to snort "Sinkholes my ass." Ethan stared at their disbelief "Don't blame me if we do fall down a sink hole. Harry turned around and saw the ground sink beneath Kira. "My luck can't be this bad. LOOK OUT. SINK HOLE!" He shouted causing the three of them to jump, then the floor gave way and the four of them fell down into the dark depths.

CRASH, BANG, THUMP, THWACK, "Fuck that hurt." Harry muttered as he woke up. "Guys, I hate to say this but the nerd is right for once. We fell down a sink hole." He finished loudly. "You have to be kidding me!" Connor groaned as Harry pulled him to his feet. "Is everyone alright?" He asked stupidly. "Sure you call falling fifteen feet and landing on your back is alright then we're just fucking peachy." Kira responded snappishly. Harry at this point began to feel his way around, he heard Connor say something about climbing but failing epically judging by Ethan's sniggering. Getting frustrated he turned around "Will the three of you pack it in." He hissed causing the three of them to jump. The three of them nodded, and silence reigned again breaking when Connor called Kira babe and Kira taking offense. They carried on walking until they found something.

"Holy cow, if we can get this off the wall we won't have detention forever." Connor exclaimed, eyes filled with excitement, Connor then reached forward to pull the mandible off the wall. "This where we find a secret entrance to an underground base of operations." Harry muttered to Ethan and Kira, a low rumbling and grating sound was heard as a section of wall rose up. Ethan and Kira looked at Harry strangely "Come on, you two. Please even I know when things are a bit to strange for my liking." Connor nodded "Harry's right. Let's go." With that Conner strode into the room, followed by Harry with Ethan bringing up the rear. "Talk about being on a mother ship." Conner muttered "I'd punch you if it weren't true." Ethan responded. Meanwhile Harry saw a stone with four gems in "Guys have a look at these!" The four of them gathered around the big stone and found a mithril grey stone which was a mixture of black and silver, a red stone red as blood, one blue like the darkest ocean and a yellow that had the colour of a perfectly ripe lemon.

Not even thinking, even though Harry should have known better the four of them picked up the stones and their lives became part of a legacy, a legacy that covered three galaxies and the space, a legacy so ancient it was a secret. Now it was their secret ancient legacy. Meanwhile Mesagog opened his eyes and spoke "The gems have been found. Send the drones."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the legacy of Dino Thunder

_Post GOF, Harry has been betrayed by his friends and decides to put his past behind him and runs to America Reefside looking for his father's cousin Tommy Oliver. Harry/Kira_

_I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise or Power Rangers, this story and alterations to the characters are all I have. So please don't sue._

_Harry Potter is going to be less forgiving and have a backbone not afraid to stand up for his beliefs. Dumbledore's going to be not evil, misguided definitely anyhow just read. Minor Ron/Hermione bashing_

_Reviews are golden. Criticism is Silver. Flames are out the window._

Chapter four: What the hell is going on?

After grabbing the gems, the four teens made their way outside; they found themselves on a cliff face. "Okay this is creepy. Let's head in land." Harry commented before heading into the trees, Kira following with Ethan and Connor following. Harry stopped as he felt a gust of wind. "Did you feel the wind?" He asked then another one blew across Ethan "Harry, whatever that was. It weren't the wind." He said just then tyrannodrones appeared in a flash of green light. "Guys run." Shouted Kira at that the four of them turned tail and fled, the four of them ran.

They came across a ditch on their escape. Conner jumped and made it, as did Ethan who both staggered as they waited for Harry who jumped and rolled onto his feet but Kira fell short and landed in the ditch, Harry ran back to pull her out, but the Dino-things followed them. Fear overcame Kira as they closed in on her; she opened her mouth to scream. Kira screamed alright but not what they expected, shockwaves literally burst out of her mouth throwing the things back, giving Harry time to pull her up and they were off again.

This time their luck ran dry as what seemed to be hundred's of the things spilled around them and surrounded them. The drones rushed the four teens and successfully separated them, but they hadn't expected a fight. Harry, looked at his gem which was flashing madly gripping it tightly he felt his brain go into overdrive, readying himself in a defensive stance waited for the first attack, which was a typical standard rush technique which he slid out of the way of. The second was a failed piggy jump which was thwarted as Harry back flipped under it causing the drone to take down two of its comrades. 'Odd' thought Harry as he crippled one with an open palm strike to the chest. Harry dodged three attacks at once but he took a powerful knee strike at his chest when his second gift kicked in, his skin rapidly darkened taking on a tanned ton, Harry felt his skeleton strengthen and dense, when the knee took him in the chest, they stopped. A normal teen would have broken three ribs, floored and stunned, but he stood took it. Harry grinned, lashed out with a devastating head punch that took the drones central processors clean off. However Harry felt his legs go as a drone tackled him to the floor, struggling frantically in his mind's eye he saw a dinosaur with enormous spines rippling out of its limbs. "If only I can reach that dinosaur." He grunted, he felt his clothes tear he looked down and saw spines literally growing out of his body. "Reparo." He muttered his clothing stitched back together again and the spines retracted. "Let's see what else I can do." Harry called out, closing his hand and then opening and splaying his fingers, he noticed electricity sparking from them, Harry concentrated, felt a burning sensation, lost control as he blacked out he didn't see a circle of electricity speed out of him to slice, dice and short circuit the remaining drones he was fighting.

Connor landed on his back a third time. 'On my back is alright but only with a girl on top.' He thought, rolling to one side as a drone's foot, smashed down where his head would have been leaving a visible dent in the ground. "Shiite, these things must be strong." He muttered when he saw the claw-foot print near where his head had been. Connor jumped to his feet, and he noticed two tyrannodrones rushing him. His stone flared and suddenly the charge turned into slow motion Connor sensing them ran at them and with two high snap kicks the pair of tyrannodrones crashed into the floor. Connor dived to-one side as a drone tried to forcefully cave his skull, Connor looked behind to see a faint echo of himself trailing him to where he was. "Super speed." He muttered, and then he grinned. Meanwhile Ethan blocked a stomach punch when he saw his arms had taken a scaly tone. "What the..." Not bothering to finish the sentence he punched a drone sending it flying, with that he quickly demolished the rest of the drones.

During all of this Kira had destroyed her drones and was looking for Harry who she found struggling to get to his feet, in the circle of wrecked drones. Kira made her way forward and pulled Harry to his feet. "Ouch. Anyone get that Hippogriff?" He groaned, rubbing his head. Kira looked at him as if he'd grown another head "Hippogriff? What do you mean by Hippogriff?" Harry looked at her, her words registering he groaned "I'll explain later when the time is right." He replied reluctantly Kira nodded and together they trudged their way back to the clearing where they had split off. Connor and Ethan joined them minutes later, looking slightly worse for wear, as one does when you're flung into a sudden life or death fight with evil dino-men looking things. No-one commented on each other's rather dishevelled appearance. "Let's find Dr. O." Ethan suggested, quickly everyone nodded and began to run.

The four teens emerged from the forest, only to power straight into Tommy. "Any luck on the museum?" Asked Harry through a stitch? Tommy shook his head "Still closed for now." Tommy looked at the four of them "Find anything prehistoric?" They hung their heads in disappointment, Harry looked at Tommy, who had the look of that he knew what had just happened. "Tommy we're going to have to talk tonight." Harry stated.

Tommy dropped Kira, Connor and Ethan were dropped off at the school, with that the two cousins headed home. In the car Harry, turned to his cousin and spoke. "We found something." Tommy nearly ploughed into the back of the car in front; his hands gripped the steering wheel. "What did you find?" Harry looked straight ahead, "Four stones. Adamantine, Red, Blue and Yellow." The last three were said together in a low rumbling bass tone. They pulled into the driveway then Harry turned to his cousin. "Tommy, I've been nervous, terrified, loved, and overjoyed. But never scared. What the hell is going on with us? What will happen?" Harry asked quietly.

The words were like knives, driving into Tommy's chest. He'd been asked and asked those questions himself but he had never got or managed to answer them. "You'll become a power ranger; you'll become a target to evil and also a big responsibility to protect Reefside." He finished slowly. Harry nodded. "We need to keep this quiet. And I need to train." He stated, Tommy was about to ask why, then Harry got out the car and managed to create spines and electricity. Causing Tommy to stare and nod. Tommy then spoke "We'll begin your training. The others can't know until they confront me." Harry stared "Tommy, I'm going to start when they start. I don't wanna betray them by hiding secrets." Tommy nodded. "Understood." With that they entered the house and let the matter drop.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the legacy of Dino Thunder

_Post GOF, Harry has been betrayed by his friends and decides to put his past behind him and runs to America Reefside looking for his father's cousin Tommy Oliver. Harry/Kira_

_I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise or Power Rangers, this story and alterations to the characters are all I have. So please don't sue._

_Harry Potter is going to be less forgiving and have a backbone not afraid to stand up for his beliefs. Dumbledore's going to be not evil, misguided definitely anyhow just read. Minor Ron/Hermione bashing_

_Reviews are golden. Criticism is Silver. Flames are out the window._

Chapter five: Secret is out the bag

The next morning, Harry, Ethan, Connor and Kira were hanging out on the driveway, "We agreed not to tell Dr. Oliver about this?" Kira said, all three boys nodded, though Harry had a sneaky suspicion that his cousin already knew about them before he had informed him. Anyway Kira pulled out her gem and placed it in Connor's hand. "Why does he get it?" Ethan asked. Groaning Kira took the gem and placed it in Ethan's hand who grinned at the idea. Harry shook his head the other boy's immaturity. He sighed and went off to music as the bell went. Then his scar seared in pain 'causing him to stagger, attracting him the attention of the Cassidy-the-bitchy-reporter-from-hell and her dunce of a camera man Dustin. "I want some video footage of him." Cassidy said to Dustin who nodded, started up the camera, just as Harry's vision stopped, Harry got up turned around Saw Kira about to walk off turned to run after her. "Look..." Harry began to shout as a horde of drones appeared snatched Kira and vanished again.

"Did you catch that Dustin?" Cassidy asked excitedly, Dustin looked at her confused "Catch what?" Cassidy sighed "Kira Ford queen of musicians abducted by dino-men in front of Harry Potter-Oliver teacher's pet, Conner McKnight king of jocks and Ethan James king of geeks." Dustin nodded and clicked the view film and groaned "Got a nice picture of a sunset." He said causing her to scream in frustration. "You're so bloody useless." She screamed at him. Harry reached Connor and Ethan "We need to find my cousin NOW." He hissed before grabbing Kira's abandoned bag and the two lads he hauled them off to Tommy.

Tommy was in his classroom getting ready to prepare his lecture for the class above Harry, who he thought were really slow. They had finals coming up and they hadn't even covered half of the curriculum "I need something to do. Anything." He muttered, then his door burst open Harry stumbled into the room dragging Connor and Ethan with him "Kira's gone." Harry stated and Tommy felt his blood turn cold. "Gone how do you mean?" Conner looked at Ethan with a look of distress "Dino-men things grabbed Kira and they vanished and appeared in a green light." Tommy nodded, "Go to class, I'll deal with this. Trust me." Harry gave him a look, which read 'you'd better.' Tommy nodded and went to search for Kira.

Meanwhile Kira woke up, on a black interrogation table. "Where are the gems?" came a whispery voice. "I have no idea of what you're talking about." The voice cackled "I think you do." Mesagog stepped out of the shadows and into the dingy experiment lab causing Kira to gasp at him. "I see my appearance unsettles you?" Kira nodded. As she turned to speak Mesagog vanished.

Kira got up and went to leave when she was stopped, by a woman in a leather bodysuit, leather boots, collar and carrying an enormous whip that turned into a slim blade. "My master didn't give his permission for you to leave." She said Kira felt the anger rolling in the tone of the voice. "You see, I was gonna see myself out. My mom will kill me if I'm late, its Taco night." Kira had to dodge back as the woman tried to slice her open from hip to chest in one fluid movement. Feeling scared, Kira opened her mouth to scream, but instead of a normal vocal scream, the same shockwaves occurred, blasting the woman off her feet. "Sorry, totally did not mean to do that." Kira muttered and with that she ran. After three twists and turns she found herself at a portal, without thinking she ran and thrust her hand into it and disappeared.

Kira felt like she was being pulled through a tube whilst being ripped apart and being stuck together again, she concentrated on finding Dr. Oliver when all of a sudden CRASH. Kira looked around and found herself on Tommy's jeep staring at her was Harry, Connor, Ethan and Dr. Oliver all four them looking quite relieved.

Harry literally jumped out of the jeep, clearing the door but landing heavily on his feet, as he quickly pulled Kira off the car. 'Kid's got it bad for her.' Tommy thought, as he watched Kira hug him tightly "Harry, the stones are gems." Harry nodded, "I know that. I had a feeling they weren't normal stones." Kira gave a lopsided grin "Thanks for seeing if I was alright, let's go and we need to talk to your cousin about them." Harry merely grinned, the grin vanished as twelve drones and two figures appeared. "They friends of yours Kira?" Connor asked Kira shook her head as the five of them went to halt them, Kira noticed Harry and unholstered a length of wood, "Tommy Oliver. Long time no see." The woman said curtly, Tommy spared himself a nod, "What do you want?" He asked curiously. The woman laughed a harsh cruel wicked laugh that sounded like nails on a chalk board and a rustic saw on metal which reminded Harry of the Death Day Party.

Elspa noticed Harry; her black eyes sparkled with an unholy glee, "The boy, black hair and green eyes. He seems to be related to Tommy, he may make him crumble. Get him to the master ALIVE. No permanent damage to be done, but injured is allowed." The drones surged forward Harry turned to the group "I've been keeping from you." He stated, he was going to continue, but the horde of drones crashed upon them. Tommy was backed up to his jeep by an immensely armoured figure "Zeltrax. Wait stop." He panted, dodging a hammer blow that could stun an ox. Mean while Harry was using his three years of intense seeker training to avoid getting hit. Suddenly the wind was driven out of him and he crashed into the ground at Kira's feet, feeling blood welling in his mouth, he sat up spat the blood onto the floor got up, feeling no immediate industries drew his wand and pointed it at the closest drone, magic surged along his body "reducto" he whispered and a crimson light spat out of his wand and connected with the first drone and detonated in an explosive shower of parts and a shockwave that knocked back three more drones giving Kira enough time to sonic scream them away.

Connor saw the spell and the destruction it left "Harry, What the hell was that?" He shouted surprise on his face. Thankfully Harry noticed an oncoming attack on Connor. "Connor, look out. EXPULSO." He finished with a scream, the spell hit the drone it visibly lifted off its feet and sailed into the bushes where it crashed immobile. Ethan whistled in appreciation "Can you do anything else?" He called using his scale skin to deflect three drones into Harry's direction where he swiftly slashed his wand three times and three diffindo's sliced out cutting through the drones like they were butter. Elspa noticed the drones falling to pieces and Harry still standing slightly beaten up "Retreat Zeltrax." She shouted, Zeltrax reluctantly obeyed and he, Elspa and the remaining four drones vanished in a swirl of light.

Panting, sweating and breathing heavily everyone piled into the jeep, Tommy fixed the group with a look of surprise and hurt, "Why didn't you lot tell me about the dino-gems?" Everyone looked at him and Tommy sighed "The coloured stones." Everyone stared at him, Kira then spoke "Sorry for not telling you, Dr. Oliver..." Tommy held his hand up "Please when you're with me and my cousin please call me Tommy." Kira nodded "Tommy it's just that we thought you wouldn't believe us. And Harry what's with the wooden stick, beams of light and mashed up dino-men?" Tommy nodded "They're called tyrannodrones; I helped make them with DNA of Dinosaurs and technology. They must have been re-programmed for hostile intent. The four teens nodded, Kira turned to Harry, "What the hell are you? I mean you wave a stick and say some stuff in Latin and those tyrannodrones exploded." Harry groaned, "I'm a wizard. No I'm not mad or bullshitting, I mean you just witnessed some of the stuff I've learnt." Kira nodded "And hippogriffs are I'm guessing horse eagle hybrids." Harry nodded, "Is everything else real then like werewolves, vampires, dragons, mermaids, elves?"

Eventually Harry held his hand up "I'm friends with a werewolf, part-giant, a house elf which is very powerful but looks nothing like an elf. Been spit roasted by a dragon, attacked by mer-folk. Basically I have a madman after me called Voldemort, he killed my parents so I stayed with an aunt and uncle who shall we say didn't like me as an understatement..." As Harry gave a vague story of his life Tommy, pulled into the driveway, eager to hear more everyone piled out and into the house, where Tommy pulled out a bowl with runes on. "This is a pensive, a memory viewer basically, watch learn and observe my life." Harry explained as he pulled the memories from his head with his wand. Connor, Ethan, Kira and Tommy descended into Harry's life.

After what seemed eternity to the four, which in reality was three quarters of an hour Tommy, Kira, Connor and Ethan emerged looking pale shaky and slightly sick. "You could have mentioned that Voldemort was bloody ugly." Connor panted, Harry shook his head. "My secrets out now. Tommy you said you'd explain yours." Tommy grunted and began to explain his past as a power ranger he explained his time as the green ranger at which Harry winced, then as the white and his crush on Kimberly at which he gave Harry a look because Harry and Kira had unintentionally moved next to each other and wrapped up with his forever red mission. Tommy saw the time "You three may want to call your parents to see if you can stay the night." The three nodded and went to use the phone.

Meanwhile Zeltrax and Elspa were recovering from a brutal psionic torture for letting the five people getting away. "You won't let fail again?" Mesagog asked calmly, Zeltrax spoke slowly his voice coming out in a growl that could have broken the windows if there were any. "We won't unless they severely out number us." Mesagog nodded.

(**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'm sorry for rushing the revealing part because of how much info there is in Harry and Tommy's life it'd take forever to type, from now on flashbacks will occur at some point.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the legacy of Dino Thunder

_Post GOF, Harry has been betrayed by his friends and decides to put his past behind him and runs to America Reefside looking for his father's cousin Tommy Oliver. Harry/Kira_

_I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise or Power Rangers, this story and alterations to the characters are all I have. So please don't sue._

_Harry Potter is going to be less forgiving and have a backbone not afraid to stand up for his beliefs. Dumbledore's going to be not evil, misguided definitely anyhow just read. Minor Ron/Hermione bashing_

_Reviews are golden. Criticism is Silver. Flames are out the window._

Chapter six: Enter Zords and enter an old Hart.

Three weeks had passed since the fabled revelation incident where Ethan, Connor and Kira also known as the misfit trio were flung into the world of wizardry and spandex due to the cousins Harry Potter and Tommy Oliver. Surprisingly Harry realised that his secret had been rather well accepted apart from a visit from the defensive magic inspector who came around to sort out why Harry had been casting magic in front of muggles when he saw Tommy he paled quickly spoke an apology, Harry paid his fine and the guy left, leaving Harry to think about his cousin's adventures as a power ranger. Harry noticed the sense of longing in his eyes as Connor, Ethan, Kira and he trained in his basement to get better at the skills that the gems had given them.

Harry sat with Kira, Jonathan and Kevin in an empty classroom with Harry plucking on an acoustic guitar that Kira had lent him so they could see how good he was. Harry grinned as he began to sing his British accent tinged with American as he began to sing.

Near Banbridge Town in the County down,  
>One morning last July,<br>From a boreen green came a sweet colleen  
>And she smyled as she passed me by.<br>She looked so sweet from her two bare feet  
>To the sheen of her nut brown hair.<br>Such a coaxing elf, sure I shook myself  
>For to see I was really there.<p>

From Bantry Bay up to berry Quay  
>And from Galway to Dublin Town,<br>No maid I've seen like the brown colleen  
>That I met in the County Down.<p>

As she onward sped, sure I scratched my head  
>And I looked with a feelin' rare,<br>And I say's, say's I, to a passerby,  
>"Who's the maid with the nut brown hair?"<br>He smiled at me and he say's, say's he,  
>"That's the gem of the Ireland's crown,<br>Young Rosie McCann from the banks of the Bann,  
>She's the star of the County Down".<p>

From Bantry Bay up to berry Quay  
>And from Galway to Dublin Town,<br>No maid I've seen like the brown colleen  
>That I met in the County Down.<p>

At the harvest fair she'll be surely there  
>So I'll dress in my Sunday clothes,<br>With my shoes shine bright, and my hat cocked right,  
>For the smile of a nut brown rose.<br>No pipe I'll smoke, no horse I'll yoke,  
>Till my plough turns rust coloured brown.<br>Till a smyling bride, by my own fireside  
>Sits the star of the County Down.<p>

From Bantry Bay up to berry Quay  
>And from Galway to Dublin Town,<br>No maid I've seen like the brown colleen  
>That I met in the County Down.<p>

When Harry finished, the band clapped furiously whilst Kira clapped she couldn't but feel her face begin to flush as Harry grinned her, a lopsided grin that she secretly liked. 'Oh god, I'm falling for the new kid who just happens to be quite cute. But he's Dr. Oliver's cousin. Dr. Oliver will accept it.'

Harry spoke up "So how was I?" Kira flushed more and spoke quietly "Brilliant. Well I want you in the band as a guitarist and extra vocalist." Harry grinned at that; those were his two best strengths in music, which he had developed in secret from the Dursely's and from Ron and Hermione. Kevin, Jonathan and Kira muttered quietly Harry heard the words 'bassist...vocalist... Fucking talented.' The three band members turned to face Harry "We want you in. And to start as soon as possible." Kevin said bluntly. Harry's heart soared "Let's go." Then the bell rang, "Kevin, Jonathan we'll see you at practise after school. We've got science." With that the four dispersed going to their designated classes.

After a long day of school, Harry walked out of the main building and walked across to the music block where the band met to practise, on his way he bumped into Tommy. "Tommy, Kira's moms gonna give me a lift back home as we're both going to practise." Tommy stopped and stared at him disbelievingly "You play?" He asked astonished, Harry had been with him for a few weeks and he still hadn't unravelled the mystery that was his little cousin. Harry grinned and replied "Played for about three years. I have to dash, I'll see you tonight." With that Harry walked off. Leaving Tommy feeling confused, at that he got in the jeep and drove home to do the marking and hopefully chat to Kimberley as they'd recently connected again at Trini's funeral.

Tommy was at home, marking his papers when his phone rang. "Oliver residence, Tommy Oliver speaking who is it?" He heard a giggling on the end "It's me handsome. I got your e-mail and rang to check you weren't doing anything stupid." Tommy groaned as Kim mentioned that, the words stupid and weren't and any variations of the word never went together, because everyone who knew Tommy knew that stupidity was in his identity. "Well I haven't done anything yet save for running into my own college projects, fighting more monsters, creating power rangers and adopting my own cousin." He blurted out in no particular order. Kimberly stepped away from the receiver as she tried to understand what Tommy had just said.

Kimberly, thought about what she had just been told, she slowly processed what her best friend and former boyfriend, leader and comrade had just told her. She then spoke again slowly "Let me get this straight you're being attacked by monsters and you're college projects am I right?" When Tommy didn't respond she sighed and carried on "Was creating the power ranger team before being attacked or during the creation of your projects?" Tommy gulped and replied "An inadvertent side project." Kimberly bristled "Inadvertent!" Tommy cringed as Kimberly screamed down the line. Tommy jumped back with a crash, just then the door opened as Harry walked in, "Thanks for the lift Mrs. Ford." He shouted out.

Tommy heard a Prius honk and then speed off out of sight. "Hey Tommy, you need to keep an ear out for your phone as I called you to say Mrs. Ford was giving me a ride home." Harry said, and then he heard a voice from the phone "Tommy. Who is that?" An evil gleam lit up in Harry's eyes catching Tommy by surprise with a subtle flick of his wand the phone shot into his hand, Tommy groaned "Harry please." Harry turned and spoke "Hello. Who is this?" Kimberly almost dropped the phone "Kimberly Hart, who are you and where is Tommy?" She demanded down the phone, 'causing Harry to giggle. "You're Tommy's girlfriend aren't you?" He replied causing Kimberly to flush "Yeah I was. I'm a friend of his. Now who is this?" She replied, "Harry please don't screw around." Harry pouted at Tommy's comment "Cousin I was having so much fun." Unfortunately the conversation carried to Kimberly "How are you related to Tommy? The only cousin he had was James Potter..." She trailed off, "Yes I'm James Potter's son. Unfortunately I'm the last of my family save for Tommy." Harry replied filling the silence and completing the block of guilt that felt like lead in her gut.

"Harry, I'm really sorry about your dad. He was a brilliant man when I met him. I was proud to have met him and your mom. If you ever want to have a chat about them call me." Harry's eyes glistened with tears and his voice threatened to break with sobs. Controlling his emotions he managed to reply "Kimberly, I'd like that a lot." He replied, Kim chuckled and replied soothingly "Call me Kim. Everyone does, Harry you don't need to hide your emotions. Tommy cares about you. I do and I don't know you properly. Now put Tommy back on the phone and don't tease him about me." Harry grinned and promised he wouldn't and handed the phone back to Tommy.

Tommy put the phone down, and turned to glare at Harry but failed because they started laughing at their antics but he managed to gasp "Room...homework...go." Harry nodded gave a two finger salute and went to his room to do his homework. Harry finished his tedious six page essay on the legacy of the power rangers and their enemies when Tommy called Harry down to help him save the lasagne. Harry entered the kitchen, and after ten minutes of frantic cooking reversing heat heaping more ingredients and berating Tommy's lack of cooking skills save for cereal Harry placed a slightly burnt but still delicious lasagne on the table.

That night a storm brewed up, Harry's scar prickled for the first time since he left Britain he heard the high bone grating, teeth shaking laughter of Lord Voldemort cackling at the fact Harry and Dumbledore's credibility had been slandered, thanks to numerous donations by Lucius Malfoy. "Potter can't do anything. We have the ministry in our pocket. Now we need to find the boy." Pius Thicknesse walked forward and kissed Voldemort's robes "My lord, my sources tell me that Potter has left the country." Voldemort thought for a moment stroking Nagini who hissed menacingly. "Pius." Voldemort whispered Thicknesse looked up into Voldemort's red sinister and cruel eyes "My Lord?" Voldemort drew his wand and whisper "Crucio." Thicknesse screamed as the curse ripped through him.

"That was for speaking without being spoken to." Voldemort hissed he turned to his death eaters "Leave the boy. Concentrate on recruiting." With that Harry snapped out of the dream, coated in sweat. "Bloody hell Tom." Just then Tommy barged into his room. "Harry. Mesogog has released the bio-Zords into the city and they need you, Kira, Connor and Ethan." Harry grunted and got dressed.

Harry stumbled down the stairs as the rest of the team turned up each looking a mixture of concerned, scared and tired. "What is so important we needed to get out of bed at this time of night?" Connor asked biting down a yawn. Tommy walked into the living room carrying a briefcase, which he placed in front of the teens.

Connor opened the case to notice four dinosaur heads, one was a Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops, Pterodactyl and a Spinosaurus. The teens grabbed one and placed them on, Tommy spoke again "These are dino-morphers, they'll help you converse with the zords and to activate them you say Dino Thunder Power Up." The four teens nodded they jumped into Tommy's jeep and they sped into the city. Finding the zords was remarkably easy you only had to follow the trail of destruction. Harry noticed the zords were following them "Tommy you do realise that the zords are following us?" He asked in a calm voice which Tommy recognised quite similar to his during his time as the leader of the Power Rangers, Tommy nodded "You guys have to get out now, morph and get these zords under control." The four nodded and clambered and Tommy parked behind them.

Connor took up centre position with Kira on his left and Ethan on his right whilst Harry stood off to Kira's side. "Ready?" Connor asked "Ready." Came the response and as a team that could have been doing this for years they brought the morphers up to their wrists, relaxed into a combat stance and shouted "DINO-THUNDER POWER UP HA!" Harry shouted "ADAMANTINE RANGER DINO-POWER!" In a flash of light Connor, Ethan and Kira were wearing identical suits of spandex except for the colour and helmet markings. Harry on the other hand looked like the other three except his costume was half black and half white with spines coming out of his forearms and spines out of his back. "Harry you look amazing." Kira commented, Harry turned to reply only to sheath the spines and dive and shove her out the way as the Spinozord came barrelling towards them.

Ethan and Connor dived opposite directions as the Tricerazord and the Tyrannozord rushed at them. Unbeknownst to them Tommy was filming his creations as in the dino-morphers and the bio-zords. "Guys we need to control them to become proper rangers." Ethan explained ducking the Pterazord low swooping pass. Ethan extended his morpher to the Tricerazord 'Pal I'm your ranger and you're going to help me kick ass but first you're going to stop this random carnage.' Ethan thought furiously, the Tricerazord stopped looked Ethan in the eyes and slowly took on a shade of blue exactly similar to Ethan's Ranger uniform. "Tricerazord under control." Shouted Ethan ecstatically, Kira brought the Pterazord under control in no time as due to its nature it wasn't much of a fighter more of a scavenger. "Ptera online." She announced to Ethan now they waited to see how Connor and Harry adapted.

"Come on you stupid piece of metal. Listen to me. I control you." Connor growled at the Tyrannozord 'Of all the zords I had to get the most vicious one.' He thought, then he felt a shift in the zords behaviour, Connor grinned behind his visor as the Tyrannozord turned red. Harry thought fast as his zord refused to listen he then shouted "I AM HADRIAN POTTER AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME." All of a sudden the Spinozord looked at Harry and shifted colour "We're in business." They called to each other. The four teens powered down and the zords hid.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and the legacy of Dino Thunder

_Post GOF, Harry has been betrayed by his friends and decides to put his past behind him and runs to America Reefside looking for his father's cousin Tommy Oliver. Harry/Kira_

_I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise or Power Rangers, this story and alterations to the characters are all I have. So please don't sue._

_Harry Potter is going to be less forgiving and have a backbone not afraid to stand up for his beliefs. Dumbledore's going to be not evil, misguided definitely anyhow just read. Minor Ron/Hermione bashing_

_Reviews are golden. Criticism is Silver. Flames are out the window._

Chapter seven: Enter black, old red and first pink visit.

It had been three weeks since the Zord incident and Connor hated the responsibilities of being a power ranger. "Harry I can't do this." Harry nodded in understanding "At least explain it to Tommy. Speaking of Tommy where the hell is he?" Connor nodded and went to the soccer tryouts leaving Harry to wonder who would take over as red ranger, and then his bracelet went loco, ducking into an empty booth at Hayley's Cyber Cafe "Ethan, what the hell is going on?" Harry snapped.

"In woods with Dr. O. We have company and we need backup ASAP." Ethan's voice came out gasping "Tyrannodrones. Lots of the scaly buggers." Harry then spoke into his morpher "Kira...Connor...do you hear me?" Kira had just placed her books in her locker when her morpher went off and she blushed slightly when she heard Harry's voice "You need to help Ethan and Tommy in the woods, we need to morph." Connor groaned as it the morpher went off 'Not now not today of all days' he thought as he ran off ignoring the call from the trial's coach. "DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA! ADAMANTINE RANGER DINO POWER!" All four teens morphed into their ranger forms and appeared next to Ethan and Tommy due to a built in translocation device that brings the team together.

"Could this have waited?" Connor demanded, Harry dodged one and punched a Tyrannodrone that was about to take advantage of Connor's lack of attack in the face and ejecting a spine into it. "Connor chat and fight or just fight, saving the world isn't done at will. Sacrifices need to be made. Mine was my old friends but I got you bunch nutters." Harry replied, only for Tommy to smack him on the upside of the head as he used Harry to vault over him. "Check your belts to find a weapon to help you." Kira opened the belt and a pair of grips enlarged in front of her. "I could use these. Ptera grips." Connor pulled out a Tyranno staff, Ethan got a Tricerashield and Harry got a Spinoblade.

Harry smirked beneath his visor "Let's bring 'em together so we can see what they do." He exclaimed calmly and smoothly decapitating the closest drone to him. To their surprise the four weapons turned into the Dino-mega blaster which incinerated the Tyrannodrone's, the teens powered down and Connor super sped off back to the trials, Ethan and Tommy ran to the jeep bundled the eggs inside and headed off leaving Harry and Kira together in the woods. Harry coughed and spoke first "Kira do you want to go to the movies and see the film Salt with me?" he finished nervously. Kira blushed and nodded. With that they headed back to Tommy's in an awkward silence.

After a couple of metres Kira spoke softly "Do you think Tommy and Ethan are trying to set us up?" Harry stumbled and snorted "Definitely." He looked Kira in the eye "I meant what I said about the movies. I don't lead people on and I have feelings for you." He trailed off, Kira nodded "I have the same but I'm not sure if they're positive or negative yet _**(1)**_.

With that comment, Harry and Kira carried on walking, they reached the main road and saw Harry's house in the distance, Kira dropped into the main rode unaware of the motorcycle speeding along. Harry grabbed Kira's hand and pulled back, thankfully Kira was pretty light so he pulled her out of the way just as the bike hit a stone and went out of control. "WHAT ARE YOU...?" Kira yelled, the yell turned into a yelp of surprise as the skidded past and the rider walked towards them. Harry jumped down and landed like a cat settling into a defensive stance "Stay away. Show your face or I start dismembering." The man chuckled and took off his helmet. "The name is Jason. Jason Scott. Now who are you two?"

Harry stared at Jason as did Kira "Jason Scott as in the original red ranger and Red Mighty Morphin Thunder Ranger?" Harry asked curiously. Jason nodded and stepped back into the traditional stance for first punch matters, Harry chuckled nervously "Harry Potter, Adamantine Dino-Thunder Ranger." With that he showed his morpher, Kira spoke up "What the block head didn't say was to introduce me. I'm Kira Ford the Yellow Pterodactyl Dino-Thunder Ranger." Jason's eyes widened "Is Zordon still alive?" Harry shook his head. "He's definitely dead. These were created I believe a friend of yours, one Tommy Oliver?" Jason's eyes widened. "I'm looking for him." Harry smirked "Trust my cousin to always pick the house right out of the way."

Jason picked up on the cousin comment and with that he picked up his bike and began to wheel alongside the new rangers. "Where are you from Harry? Because you definitely don't sound from around here." He asked inquisitively. Harry thought "Originally I'm from Britain. My father's family hailed from Scotland and my mother's hailed from County Down or Donegal. I don't know much about my folks." Jason nodded "Sorry to hear that. Anyhow let's get to your place.

They arrived at Tommy's house to find a woman on the front porch with a blue denim jacket and a pink t-shirt and blue jeans carrying an apron "Harry. Who's with you?" She asked her eyes widened when she saw Jason "JASON LEE SCOTT. GET OVER HERE NOW." Jason propped the bike and literally sprinted to the woman spinning her around, Harry flushed and Kira looked at him "Who is that?" Harry gathered his emotions "Kim Hart. The original pink and pterodactyl." Kira giggled.

Kim turned around to see Harry whisper to the girl who started to giggle slightly "Where have you been? Tommy tried calling you at least three times." Harry stared at her "I didn't have my phone on me. If I did it's probably dead after the kick to hamstring from a Tyrannodrone." Kim nodded "Kimberly Hart. I know who you are Harry. But who's this? Your girlfriend?" The effect of that simple sentence was amazing to Harry and Kira who both blushed at the exact same time, Kira began to stammer incoherently Harry muttered "Hopefully." Causing Jason to snicker. During the comments Tommy walked outside slightly torn up, "Jason?" Jason looked at Tommy and a wide grin split his face "Tommy."

The two old comrades hugged and everyone piled inside, Harry jumped up the stairs and placed his bag in his room, picked up his phone and wallet. Kira waited for him downstairs, Harry slid down the stairs he shouted "Kira and I are going to the movies." Tommy nodded back "Have fun." Kira grinned as Harry groaned and with that they began the walk into town. Back at the house Tommy, Jason and Kim were chatting about the old days and comparing some of the stunts the new rangers had done compared to their ranger days, when an invisportal opened.

Tommy groaned when he saw the Tyrannodrones "We have company." But before the fight could start the fight was over as a powerful psionic blast blew Kim and Jason away and Zeltrax rushed into the house grabbed Tommy and they vanished. Unfortunately as fate would have it as Harry and Kira were grabbing a bite to eat Harry spoke "Kira...will you go out with me? As in my girlfriend?" He asked in a murmur, before taking a bite of his burger. Kira's eyes widened momentarily "Of course. I was going to ask you if you didn't." At that Harry did a spit gag spraying the floor causing Kira to laugh.

Kira grabbed Harry's hand their lips were getting closer when a flash of light pierced Harry's vision and a gust of wind punctured the air. "Tyrannodrones!" Kira exclaimed. Harry's face settled into a grimace "Best get this over with." As he said that a massive blow to the back of his head knocked Harry to the ground Kira following. The last thing they heard was the mad mechanical laughter of Zeltrax.

Harry, Kira, Connor, Ethan and Tommy woke up in a dingy lab. "A totally didn't want to come back here." Kira groaned, she almost screamed as she saw she had been strapped to the bed. Harry woke up "My potions master would consider this the perfect date, depending on the lady. I definitely don't want to see a lab especially when I was on a date." He saw the bindings "Either this guy is a kinky bastard or this is a stereotypical hostage situation." Tommy heard the comments and couldn't resist a snort of laughter. "Well, it seems you're awake. I apologise for my lack of manners." The whispery gravel biting voice of Mesagog rasped through the darkness. Ethan and Connor were now awake and alert; they both paled at the sight of Mesagog "Are you the supposed super evil boss dude we're meant to be fighting?" Ethan questioned, Mesagog nodded and Connor snorted "I don't suppose you'd let us do a makeover on you?" Suddenly a massive spike of psychic power hit him in the head causing him to scream.

"What do you want Mesagog?" Tommy ground out. "Can we have some tea?" Ethan chipped in this comment caused him to get the same treatment as Connor. "I want the stone in that rock. And Tommy will get it otherwise I'll drain you fours life forces to get it myself." Harry felt like he was going to be sick. 'I need to get out of this chair! I need to get out of this chair.' With that Harry felt himself being compressed into a tube, stretched out and with a muffled pop he vanished. Kira's eyes widened as Harry disappeared and reappeared with a pop. "Well girl say good night." Mesagog growled as he turned on the life extractor.

Harry hit the red button as Mesagog turned Harry wandlessly hit the release switch freeing the others, Mesagog and Harry's eyes met power hungry yellow glared into cold emerald. "Good bye Mesagog. The names Hadrian. Hadrian James Potter and this is my gift. FULMIN!" He finished and from his wand adamantine coloured bolts of lightning jumped from his wand and into Mesagog. Harry dropped the spell almost immediately and he staggered because of how drained he was. Connor was under his arm and Ethan the other and the two of them carried Harry out of the room with Kira following only pausing to see Tommy grab the rock and for it to turn black.

Tommy turned invisible as he grabbed the gem and a double appeared, with that the both Tommy's and Kira, Connor, Ethan carrying a bedraggled Harry stumbled out of the invisportal and landed awkwardly.

The portal boomed again revealing Zeltrax, Elspa a bunch of drones and what looked like a velociraptor crossed with a wasp and an allosaurus it wasn't pretty looking. The wasp thing looked at Tommy flicked its hand out and a scarlet bolt of energy hit Tommy and he vaporised into a shower of sparks and a thunderous explosion. Harry sank to his knees and cried out as he saw his last family member die in front of him. "I'm going to rip you apart." He growled venomously, Zeltrax chuckled mechanically "Or try to? Is the little adamantine ranger upset about his cousin?" rage coursed through Harry's veins, electricity burst into business crackling around his body.

Harry was so absorbed in his rage he didn't see the air shimmer and Tommy appear! "Miss me Zeltrax?" He asked, Harry spun around and hugged him "You better explain later!" He growled. Ethan then noticed a gem in Tommy's hand "Let's see?" He said in excitement. Tommy opened his hand and in his hand was a black dino gem. "Black dino gem of invisibility?" Ethan asked Tommy nodded. Snarling like a rabid dog Elspa screamed "Those gems belong to my master!" Smirking Harry faced Elspa with a cold stare "Ethan...Kira you two will need to hit the right side as the drones are mustering on your left. Connors takes the left, speed in and out. Tommy you and I will take these two clowns." Harry muttered into the morpher, seeing them nod. They separated and Harry spoke again "Two things you need to know about these gems. One you don't choose them. They choose you!" He sank into a combat stance, Ethan, Connor and Kira following suit.

"And the second?" Elspa replied curiously Tommy spoke "Second they go real well with dino morphers!" He finished revealing his morpher bracelet; it formed into a Brachiosaurus head. He pulled out a key "Ready?" He shouted. "Aren't you too old to do this Tommy?" Elspa asked mockingly "I may be old, but I can still pull it off." **(2)**Tommy replied "Ready came the reply and a thought you'd never ask." Harry finished. "DINO-THUNDER POWER UP!" Tommy shouted slamming the gem into place and sliding the key in and turning the key. "DINO-THUNDER POWER UP HA!" "ADAMANTINE RANGER DINO POWER!" With that all five morphed. "BRACHIO POWER!" Shouted Tommy, brandishing the Brachio staff, "PTERA POWER!" followed Kira brandishing her Ptera grips. "TRICERA POWER! TYRANNO POWER! SPINO POWER!" Shouted Connor, Ethan and Harry drawing their respective weapons.

"Get them." Called Zeltrax, with a cry of unity and robotic screeching the severely outnumbered rangers rushed the Drones the two lieutenants and the stooge. "Just like riding a bike." Tommy called out.

**(A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I had computer problems followed by an Xmas of coursework. So I had no time to write at all. I'm so sorry my readers. I wish an extremely belated Christmas and a much better 2012.**

**Percy Jackson and the Last Olympians the lightning thief movie. Annabeth to Percy after capture the flag.**

**Back in Black PRDT)**


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter and the legacy of Dino Thunder

_Post GOF, Harry has been betrayed by his friends and decides to put his past behind him and runs to America Reefside looking for his father's cousin Tommy Oliver. Harry/Kira_

_I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise or Power Rangers, this story and alterations to the characters are all I have. So please don't sue._

_Harry Potter is going to be less forgiving and have a backbone not afraid to stand up for his beliefs. Dumbledore's going to be not evil, misguided definitely anyhow just read. Minor Ron/Hermione bashing_

_Reviews are golden. Criticism is Silver. Flames are out the window._

Chapter eight: Kicking ass and taking names ranger style...I forgot this part about the monsters and a gig

The five rangers, crashed into the mass of Tyrannodrones, with the fury of a storm but with the accuracy of an arrow strike. Kira and Ethan annihilating the drones as planned it worked well when Ethan gripped the drone and Kira overloaded its computer system with a scream. Connor took down three drones with an effective falling cross body after bouncing off the tree.

The Velociwasp charged in firing its energy stings with pristine accuracy. One such thing hit Kira straight in the chest, sparks flew off her armour and she went flying backwards. Harry momentarily got distracted as his plan went to hell. That cost him severely as Elsa hit him with a vicious three strikes from a sword cane, sparks showered from his suit, sending him backwards landing flat onto his back just a metre from Kira who had just gotten shakily to her feet.

"Harry. Are you okay?" Kira asked hammering his chest, behind her visor she was busy fighting back tears of worry. Coughing and spluttering Harry woke up, he de-morphed momentarily as did Kira. "I took too much damage from Elsa, Kira de-morphed and hugged him quickly "Never do that to me." She cried. Causing Harry to look at her "What?" he asked feeling stupid "Die on me." Came the reply. Harry tilted her chin up "I can't promise that. But I will promise to be the best boyfriend I can be." Causing Kira to flush, "Can you promise me that?" She asked timidly. Harry didn't respond with words but he kissed her firmly on the lips. "Does that answer your question?" Kira giggled and nodded.

"We both rush Elspa and Zeltrax and then deal with dino-wasp." Harry explained Kira nodded "DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA! ADAMANTINE RANGER DINO POWER." They shouted together, Harry and Kira morphed again, not breaking a stride Harry summoned out three spines and shot them out electromagnetically with lethal accuracy. Elspa turned around to see Harry come bearing down on her, she lashed out with her barbed whip but Harry sidestepped and she dropped the whip as she tried to defend herself from the rain of increasing strength of blows that came from the Adamantine Ranger.

"Elspa lets go. Velociwasp destroy Reefside and defeat the rangers." Zeltrax commanded, Velociwasp buzzed and bounced off. "Tommy any ideas?" Asked Kira the black ranger shook his head "I don't. Until the raptors are under control we have no choice but to chase him on foot." Harry stared at him from under his visor "Raptors? Are you sure you're not my father? Because it sounds like a typical Potter plan." Harry responded in a rapid fire way causing Connor to stare at the Adamantine and Black rangers in shock.

"Get to the jeep." Tommy shouted and without hesitation the rangers ran to the jeep and bundled in. Ten nerve wracking and danger driving later the rangers piled out of the jeep into Reefside to find Velociwasp terrorising a girl Connor saw earlier from soccer tryouts "You lot take of the wasp. I'll get the girl." Connor stated. Wasp turned around "Ooooh it's the power punks from earlier. Take a little sting." He cackled, sending out a stinger blast. Harry flicked his hand; his wand had merged into his gauntlets allowing him wandless magic. "Protego." He muttered flicking his hand and reflecting the spell back at wasp which blew him backwards one meter with a shower of sparks.

Velociwasp got up and went to jump Harry but was blocked by Ethan and Tommy. Harry brought out three spikes and chucked them with an accuracy unmatched knocked the monster back. "We need the Z-Rex Mega Blaster. Because we're getting shredded over here." Ethan shouted through the morpher only to sustain three energy stings. Kira dived for cover as the velociraptor claws tore over where her head was just minutes before.

Connor made up his mind he would stay a ranger. "Connor the Z-REX BLASTER would be a nice plan!" Harry shouted from the dumpster the Velociwasp had stung swiped him into, Connor noticed spines coming out of Harry's back which obviously acted like shock absorbers "That kind of hurt actually." Harry commented getting a smack and a hug from Kira. The rangers formed the blaster and quickly incinerated the monster. The rangers cheered, but Harry felt it was a hollow victory.

Thunder boomed, lightning roared and a sudden rain began to descend "This ain't good." Harry muttered, sudden the annoying wasp thing came back only this time it was thirty stories high. "Tommy any ideas?" Kira asked. Tommy smirked "Our zords. They'll combine to make the Dino-Thunder Megazord." He explained everyone looked at him "Trust me. This is how we did it the old times." This caused Harry to raise an eyebrow but now wasn't the time for questions but for action.

"WE NEED DINO-THUNDER POWER NOW!" The five shouted with that they heard five dino-zords respond to the call. "DINO-THUNDER MEGAZORD." Connor, Ethan and Kira shouted and they disappeared into the three zords. "SPINOBRACHIA DINO-THUNDER MEGAZORD." The cousins shouted and the two remaining zords combined it was the Spinozords body and head with the Brachiazord making the chest plate and axe with an enormous Spino-glaive in the other. "Spinobrachia thunderzord is online. Now it's crunch time." Harry muttered.

Both Zords rushed the wasp, it slashed at the Spino which was blocked by the Brachia staff and shot its stinger at the Dino Thunder Zord causing it to stagger backwards. Harry then brought the spino-glaive to bear lined up the sights "SPINO-GLAIVE JAVELIN LIGHTNING STRIKE!" The glaive shifted into a javelin which crackled with electricity as the javelin hit the monster as did the Tyrannodrill of the other Zord. The explosion was spectacular, sparks and firework explosions shot high into the sky. Tommy spoke through the morphers "Great job everybody power down. Go home and have a shower." Everyone voiced their agreement then Kira spoke "Harry. We have a tech rehearsal tonight at Hailey's Cyberspace for tomorrow." Harry grunted and with that they split up.

Kim, Jason and Tommy had just ordered pizza; it was nine thirty at night, when Harry and Kira got back carrying their guitars. Kira looked dead on her feet whilst Harry looked like he was about to start spitting poison and spikes. Tommy looked around as the door slammed shut "Hey you two." Kira grumbled and woke up slightly "Hey Dr. O, Kimberly, Jason." She said nodding to each one "Is that pizza?" She asked cocking her head to the smell of pizza, the three adults looked guilty.

Harry and Kira flopped onto the couch as Tommy brought over a warming pizza and a couple of colas. "Kira aren't you meant to be heading home?" Tommy asked curiously, Kira snorted at that "Parents are out, I left my keys at home and brother is getting stoned with his buddies at home." Tommy winced "Do you have any clothes?" "Only what I'm wearing." Kira replied. Harry quickly cut across her "More to the point Tommy are Jason and Kimberly staying the night?" Kimberly and Jason nodded.

Harry thought quickly as he swallowed the pizza without chewing almost. "I can sleep on the couch. Jason can take my room, Kira can take the spare room and Kim you may have to bunk with Tommy." Causing Harry to blush and Kimberly to grin "I intended to anyway." Harry's eyes rolled into his head as Jason chuckled "You two broke him. Anyhow I'll take the spare room and these love birds can bunk." Kira flushed and began to panic "What can I wear; all I have is what I've got on my back..." she trailed off when Harry placed a finger on her lips. "Baby, you can grab a pair of my pants and a t-shirt and as for your clothes, we sling 'em in the wash now, I can clean 'em up in the morning and you can use one of the spare tooth brushes." He finished. Harry turned to see Jason and Tommy grinning madly "Harry you are so much like your parents and us it's scary." Harry stared at them confused until Tommy evaluated.

"Your father silenced your mother just like how you did it just then with Kira and your ability to assess the situation calmly Jason explained. At that point Kira groaned, stretched and looked Harry in the eyes "I want to go to bed but I can't move. To comfy." Harry nodded and picked Kira up and carried her to his room. Where he chucked her some pyjama pants and a t-shirt that said "Stop thinking. Get Drinking." Harry quickly got changed as did Kira and he placed her stuff in the washing machine and started it. Without a thought climbed into bed, relaxing and falling asleep the moment he felt Kira's body move closer to him.

The morning sun dawned bright and Harry stirred as he felt the rays hit his room. He stirred and slipped out of Kira's arms and went down stairs and quickly sorted out Kira's clothes and pressed and ironed them and began prepping breakfast. The smell of food, drifted upstairs to Kira's nose she stirred and stumbled downstairs. "What's for breakfast? We have school." Harry merely nodded and plated the food "BREAKFAST!" He shouted, minutes later, Tommy entered in shorts and t-shirt and Jason in just a pair of jeans pulling on t-shirt. Kimberly joined them and cut into the bacon and groaned "Damn...Tommy you cook this?" Tommy snorted, Kira giggled and gasped "I can only just about make toast." That caused Harry to choke on the sausage he had been eating. "I can cook. I'm the one who has to keep Tommy alive."

After breakfast and goodbyes Tommy, Kira and Harry made their way to school. Harry wrapped his arm around Kira as they entered the building listening to the rumours "Figures teachers' brat and the Avril wanna be." One person said causing tears to well in Kira's eyes. Harry pulled her to him "Baby don't listen to them. Remember you're stronger than you think. I'll deal with those who go to far." The day ended not too soon for the duo, they ran for the bus and made it to Cyberspace to set up for the gig. They entered just as Kevin and Jonathan finished their tuning. Before long the place was filled with students and teachers. Harry noticed Kimberly and Tommy were there.

Harry nodded to Jonathan who counted them in. "1...2...1...2...3...4." They began to play, Kira took a breath and began to sing

"And it goes like this-  
>Yeah yeah<br>Yeah yeah  
>Yeah yeah<br>Yeah yeah

I can't tell you why  
>But I can't stop thinking about you baby<br>Oh yeah  
>Don't you think it's time<br>I walked around every word you're saying  
>Oh yeah (yeah)<p>

Trying hard to figure out  
>Tell me what it's all about<br>Cuz I don't want to freak you out  
>Freak you out<br>Freak you out

I want to know  
>Know where you're at<br>I'm at the front  
>But baby you're still at the back<br>Oh, can you tell me where it's at  
>I gotta know<br>Know where you're at  
>I'm all alone waiting for you to ask<br>Oh, can you tell me where  
>Tell me where it's at<p>

It seems like when we talk  
>You haven't heard a single word I'm saying<br>Oh yeah  
>I'm over here so listen up<br>Sit back tune in  
>Pick it up<br>Yeah  
>I'm just waiting here<p>

Trying hard to figure out  
>Tell me what it's all about<br>Cuz I don't want to freak you out  
>Freak you out<p>

I'm trying hard to figure out  
>Tell me what it's all about<br>What it's all about

I want to know  
>Know where you're at<br>I'm at the front  
>But baby you're still at the back<br>Oh, can you tell me where you're at  
>I gotta know<br>Know where you're at  
>I'm all alone waiting for you to ask<br>Oh, can you tell me where  
>Tell me where you're at<p>

Freak you out  
>Freak you out<br>Freak you out  
>Freak you out<br>Freak you out  
>Freak you out<br>Freak you out

Didn't I try to let you know  
>Didn't I try to tell you so<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah yeah  
>Yeah yeah<br>Yeah yeah  
>Yeah yeah<p>

I want to know  
>Know where you're at<br>I'm at the front  
>But baby you're still at the back<br>Oh can you tell me where  
>Tell me where it's at<p>

(I want to know)  
>Can you tell me where it's at<br>(I want to know)  
>Can you tell me where it's at<br>(I want to know)  
>Can you tell me<br>(I want to know)  
>Tell me<p>

I want to know  
>Know where you're at<br>I'm at the front  
>But baby you're still at the back<br>Oh can you tell me where you're at  
>I gotta know<br>Know where you're at  
>I'm all alone waiting for you to ask<br>Oh, can you tell me where  
>Tell me where you're at<p>

Freak you out  
>Freak you out<br>Freak you out  
>Freak you out<br>Freak you out."

Kira finished to a thunderous applause, screams of 'Well done.' Were lost in the crowd, Harry got up and took his position at the microphone. "I've done a song that I want to perform and it well it kind of goes like this." With that he and Kira switched guitars and he began to play.

"Hello  
>I've waited here for you<br>Everlong

Tonight  
>I throw myself into<br>And out of the red, out of her head she sang

Come down  
>And waste away with me<br>Down with me

Slow how  
>You wanted it to be<br>I'm over my head, out of her head she sang

And I wonder  
>When I sing along with you<br>If everything could ever feel this real forever  
>If anything could ever be this good again<p>

The only thing I'll ever ask of you  
>You've got to promise not to stop when I say when<br>She sang

Breathe out  
>So I could breathe you in<br>Hold you in

And now  
>I know you've always been<br>Out of your head, out of my head I sang

And I wonder  
>When I sing along with you<br>If everything could ever feel this real forever  
>If anything could ever be this good again<p>

The only thing I'll ever ask of you  
>You've got to promise not to stop when I say when<br>She sang

And I wonder  
>If everything could ever feel this real forever<br>If anything could ever be this good again

The only thing I'll ever ask of you  
>You've got to promise not to stop when I say when<br>She sang." Harry trailed off as the audience applauded, now willing to be out done Kira sang Patiently and performed a copy of Dammit.

Finally it came to the final song Harry spoke one last time "I wrote this, I had just fallen for somebody. It's called Don't Ever Let It End and I'd like it if Kira would sing this with me." At which Kira nodded. "Here we go." Jonathan called out causing everyone to grin.

"Don't let it end  
>Don't let it end<br>Don't ever let it end

Well, I've got two tickets to the game  
>It'd be great if I could take you to it this Sunday<br>And I'll walk you home when the whole thing's done  
>If you're there, I don't even care which team won<br>We can stop at the coffee shop  
>And make fun of the cops in the parking lot<br>We can laugh as we both pretend  
>That we're not in love and that we're just good friends<p>

Well, I'm tired of pretending  
>But I'm terrified of it ending<br>I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end  
>And I know you feel the same way<br>Cause you told me drunk on your birthday  
>And as you pulled to me<br>You whispered in my ear, "Don't ever let it end"

Harry song softly. The low bass was accompanied by the rich tenor of Matthew and Kira as they joined the chorus.

"Don't let it end  
>Don't let it end<br>Don't ever let it end."

They faded out as Harry carried on singing the next verse causing Kira to blush.

Saturday, I'm gonna take her out  
>Cause her favorite band is gonna play downtown<br>Gonna sing the song we've all heard of  
>About those two young friends that should've fell in love<br>Later on, we'll cut through the park  
>And she can hold my hand, cause she hates the dark<br>And we can laugh as we both pretend  
>That we're not in love and that we're just good friends."<p>

Fighting the blush Kira, managed to cut Harry off as she sang on, Harry carried on singing in his head as he let the blonde take the spot-light.

Well, I'm tired of pretending  
>But I'm terrified of it ending<br>I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end  
>And I know you feel the same way<br>Cause you told me drunk on your birthday  
>And as you pulled to me<br>You whispered in my ear, "Don't ever let it end"

Everyone began to applaud and sing as the chorus came around. Harry didn't join in.

Don't let it end  
>Don't let it end (Please promise me that this won't end)<br>Don't ever let it end

Finally the last verse came around and in a duet that sounded like two angels singing to Tommy, who was watching star struck couldn't help but think back to when he was a teen, as did Kimberly who was recording the whole concert.

"The greatest times we ever had  
>It's crazy now just looking back, we can laugh<br>You never know where life's gonna go  
>Cause we're the only ones who'll ever know<br>About Sunday night just her and I  
>Sitting side by side in the full moonlight<br>I pulled her close, just to hold her tight  
>And the both of us could tell it just felt right<br>She looked at me in the sweetest way  
>Like she could tell what the hell I was about to say<br>Must've took a while just to find the words  
>Cause she cut me off and finally said it first<p>

Well, I'm tired of pretending  
>But I'm terrified of it ending<br>I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end  
>And you know I feel the same way<br>Cause I told you drunk on my birthday  
>And as you pulled me near<br>You whispered in my ear, "Don't ever let it end"

Don't let it end  
>Don't let it end (Please promise me that this won't end)<br>Don't ever let it end  
><em>[x2]<em>

Don't let it end  
>Don't let it end<br>Don't ever let it end." Their voices held the note, just as the music died everyone burst into applause. Just as Kimberly saved the video, Tommy, Connor and Ethan surged to the front and gave the two musical rangers hugs and slaps on the back. "Awesome. You need to do this at school." They told Harry and Kira causing them to blush and grip each other's hands.

During all of this, Harry scanned the audience at the very back hidden in shadow wearing the rattiest clothing you could ever see, with salt and pepper hair flaked with grey sat Remus Lupin and a woman with bright pink hair. Harry's eyes narrowed. They began to flash when he noticed a group of red heads and one of greasy black enter the cafe. 'Those fucks don't get the answer no.' He thought savagely.

(**A/N: Sorry for the delay but I had lots of college work and I hit a writer's block, I hope the songs turned out okay especially the last one as I tried to get to show where everyone was singing and what not. I DO NOT OWN THESE SONGS.**

**Songs are**

**Freak you out- Kira Ford PRDT**

**Everlong- Foo Fighters**

**Patiently- Kira Ford: Couldn't find lyrics**

**Dammit- Blink-182: Couldn't find lyrics**

**Don't Ever Let It End- Nickelback)**


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter and the legacy of Dino Thunder

_Post GOF, Harry has been betrayed by his friends and decides to put his past behind him and runs to America Reefside looking for his father's cousin Tommy Oliver. Harry/Kira_

_I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise or Power Rangers, this story and alterations to the characters are all I have. So please don't sue._

_Harry Potter is going to be less forgiving and have a backbone not afraid to stand up for his beliefs. Dumbledore's going to be not evil, misguided definitely anyhow just read. Minor Ron/Hermione bashing_

_Reviews are golden. Criticism is Silver. Flames are out the window._

Chapter Nine: Old unwelcome friends, heated conversation and violent conclusion

Harry's eyes flashed when he saw the Weasleys, Snape and Lupin "Why can't my past leave me alone." He muttered to himself as he drank his orange juice and tried to listen to his friends, girlfriend and kin's discussion.

Kira noticed Harry was distracted and wrapped her arms around him "What's bugging you baby?" she asked soothingly, Harry didn't explain except nodded over his shoulder, discreetly Kira noticed the group of strangers and nodded. "Friends?" Harry nodded his head "Sort of. Old friends. Old unwelcome friends." He whispered.

Snape scanned the crowd "Lupin. I don't see him anywhere." Remus looked Snape in the eye. "Check over near the stage." Snape looked and extended a passive scan to find a magical power, his senses picked up a magical near a blonde girl. The target in question looked up, the only recognition Snape got was his eyes flashing with anger.

Snape smirked as he got a message in his mind he turned to the rest "He's here. But not happy with us." Ron turned red "Then we stun him and bring him back with us. We need him to defeat You-Know-Who." Snape's smirk turned into a snarl as he dragged Ron outside "Foolish boy." He whispered "If Potter doesn't come back and we force him to. He's more than likely to abandon us. We will confront him. If he doesn't listen then we leave him." With that they trudged outside.

"Harry some people need to chat to you." Haley whispered to him. Causing him to growl murderously "Baby, stay here. I'll deal with this." With that he slipped out the back way. Snape, Lupin, Tonks and Several of the Weasleys were waiting outside the Cafe, Harry knowing this slipped out the back door and walked around the side.

Harry unholstered his wand and stepped out. "What the fuck do you lot want?" He asked coldness creeping into his tone. Snape spun as did Lupin and Tonks but Harry was quicker, flicking his wand he non-verbally disarmed Lupin, stunned Tonks and held a spine to Snape's neck. "Harry we want you to come back with us mate." Ron stated bluntly throwing tact to the wind. Harry released Snape, rushed forward grabbed Ron by the scruff of his shirt and threw him against the wall.

"You think I want to go back? You ginger fuck! You must be more retarded than I thought. I even wonder why I was even friends with you and granger." He snarled, letting Ron drop. Meanwhile inside Kira wondered about what had upset her boyfriend so suddenly. "Tommy...I think Harry's going to do something stupid." Tommy looked at her "How do you mean?" Kira gulped "His eyes started to flash and he started to growl like something has invaded his territory, he didn't look too happy when a bunch of red heads and a greasy haired man entered and left." Tommy stared and he made his way to the front door. "Ethan, Connor please tell Kimberly to keep an eye on Kira. We need to stop Harry going psycho green ranger on people outside." Tommy said into the morphers. He noticed Connor and Ethan nod and soon the three rangers made it outside to see Harry chuck one of the red heads onto the ground.

"Harry. Calm down." Tommy shouted to the enraged teen. Harry snapped his head up, "Tommy. Connor. Ethan. What are you lot doing here? This lot wanted to take me back to Britain, but I don't really want to go." He explained. Tommy snarled when he saw Snape drawing his wand "Harry time for magic." Harry didn't need to be told twice, his mind casting back to his previous evening lessons that continued his magical education "Confringo, stupefy splintercus double." He incanted, an orange beam about as long as his wand but half the thickness of a brick spat from his wand as did twin red beams looking like lasers out of Starwars thundered into hastily erected shields with sounds of whining fireworks and bangs, which unfortunately reverberated inside the Cafe.

Kira sensing something was wrong, made to go out the back door, "Tommy wanted us to stay here Kira." Kimberly told her, causing Kira to stare at her and reply coldly "You were a power ranger. What would you do?" Kimberly nodded and together they went out the back of the cafe. They got outside to the sounds of what Harry had briefly explained to them both as a magical duel and cries of 'We need your help!' and 'I'm not going back.' Whilst various spells were being shot off in sporadic, rapid and lethal salvoes, it quickly appeared that Harry was out numbered but definitely not out spelled or over powered as he was managing to hold up several shields around Tommy, Ethan, Connor and himself whilst split casting curses with lethal accuracy.

The moment Kira stepped out of the shadows the battle turned; Harry was distracted by her appearance which meant he took several hard bludgeoning curses to the stomach, knocking him flat on his back and coughing up blood. "Osis Distructo, OSIS DISATRUCTO, OSIS DISTRUCTO!" he finished with a scream and three unhealthy purple spells spat out of his wand, one hit Ron in the femur, causing him to drop like a sack of shit, the second ploughed through Bill and Charlie's joint shield giving them both a broken arm and the third ricocheted off Snape's hastily erected specialist shield 'Osis Protego.' This slammed into a car causing it to detonate like a bomb, sending shards of broken glass, burning twisted slags of metal spraying everyone in a spray of lethal debris, causing the four rangers and ex-ranger diving for cover.

Filled with rage and growling from the pain Ron lifted his wand up pointed it at Kimberly and screamed "LACERO INFLAMMARE!" the burning lacerating curse definitely a grey category spell howled across the battlefield, Kira noticed the spell pulled Kimberly out the way, but this put her straight in the spells path. Harry, saw the spell and bellowed "PROTEGEUM KIRA FORD!" for the first time he could remember he was to slow. Then everything descended into chaos.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter and the legacy of Dino Thunder

_Post GOF, Harry has been betrayed by his friends and decides to put his past behind him and runs to America Reefside looking for his father's cousin Tommy Oliver. Harry/Kira_

_I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise or Power Rangers, this story and alterations to the characters are all I have. So please don't sue._

_Harry Potter is going to be less forgiving and have a backbone not afraid to stand up for his beliefs. Dumbledore's going to be not evil, misguided definitely anyhow just read. Minor Ron/Hermione bashing_

_Reviews are golden. Criticism is Silver. Flames are out the window._

Chapter ten: Intensive care, explosions and more revelations

"American Magical Law Enforcement! Get down on the ground. Get down on the ground." An American shouted flicking silencing and repelling wards, he saw Kira lying on the ground bleeding profusely the burning laceration curse had opened her up from left hip to the right shoulder in a perfect diagonal cut. "MEDIC!" He shouted to the rest of the squad and a medic ran over and started using diagnostic charms "She needs hospital attention." Came the reply, the auror nodded and the medic grabbed Kira and dissaperated with a swift 'pop'.

Meanwhile during this Harry, saw Ron grinning at his achievement "See, Potter. I've just killed that blonde little slut." He then saw the look of pure rage in Harry's eyes, Ethan had to restrain Connor from smashing the red heads brain in as did Kimberly. Harry was now seething with fury he was going to rip Ron Weasley apart! "You attacked and may have killed my girlfriend, now I'm going to make you pay." He growled electricity sparking from his hair and hands crackling across his body.

Ron carried on his tirade about Harry not meant to be dating a blonde muggle bitch but a red head pure blood like his sister "It's for the good of the wizarding world." With that Harry launched himself at the ginger and smacked him clean across the face, taking out two teeth and a bit of blood. Ron hit the ground and began to thrash in pain as the electricity tore across his body. Suddenly Harry was driven onto the floor by two burly American aurors "Laddy I know you want to take that son of a bitch apart. We don't blame you. But do you really want to the additional charges of attempted murder and inappropriate behaviour as well?"

Harry relaxed reluctantly and allowed himself get transported off to the auror cells. Kimberly and Snape smirked as they caught each other's eye. "How are you?" They both asked at the same time and smirked again. Kimberly turned to Harry "We're cousins." Harry shook his head "I'm not that dense." At that Snape smirked again "Beg to differ Mr. Potter." An auror walked up to them "Both of you be quiet as the lot of you are in a lot of trouble." At that everyone nodded. Harry, Tommy, Connor, Ethan and Kimberly huddled in one half of the room with a pair of auror trainees "We're going to have to get your names, date of birth and other bits and pieces." Everyone nodded and the tedious process began.

Names: Hadrian Potter, Kimberly Hart, Connor Mcknight, Ethan James, Thomas Oliver  
>Age: 15, 29, 15, 16, 29<br>Magical or Mundane?: Magical, Mundane, Mundane, Mundane, Magic affiliated. At this the auror looked up "What do you mean?" Tommy thought for a second "James Potter was my cousin." The auror nodded and turned to the rest "I'm guessing you lot know about magic because you've seen it?" The rest nodded.  
>Anything else that we may need to know to alter circumstances?: We're all rangers save for Kimberly who was a ranger. The trainees groaned "Thanks for giving us extra work."<p>

Meanwhile the same procedure was occurring on the other side of the room. Ron was fuming at Snape who was seething at the immaturity and the fool hardy nature of the boy provoking Potter, even though he detested the name Potter he had respected the amount of raw power he had. Snape had noticed from a skill of aura reading combined with body language noticed that Potter was a ticking time bomb waiting to explode on someone. Little did everyone know that it'd happen again the moment the aurors left the room. "Did you see how, Potter began to cry at the sight of that blonde bitch lying on the ground. I bet I could take you-know-who." Ron stated arrogantly.

"Say his name you ginger prick. Don't disrespect Kira again or I WILL rip you apart." Connor growled before Harry could respond. Harry flicked his hand eerily similar to Ezio from Assassins Creed and a spine emerged from his forearm and appearing between his ring and middle finger. "HARRY STOP!" Shouted Tommy, who reached forward to grab Harry by the shoulder, Harry spun around and held the spine at Tommy's neck "He has killed Kira. I'm gonna gut him like the piece of shit he is." He growled. "Harry, I know I'm likely to get injured for this but would Kira want you to do this? Would she really want you to go to jail for unprovoked murder?" Lupin asked for the first time.

Harry spun around the fire in his eyes, spines emerging from his body and electricity sparking between his hands as he looked Lupin in the eyes. "Fine. As for your problem in Britain, fuck off about asking me. I have other matters." Meanwhile the woman with pink hair spoke up "Harry, the names Tonks, what about your godfather? Don't you want him to be free?" Harry snarled as he spun to face her "Sirius IS free. The International Confederation of Wizardry has more influence than one would think over each other. I want him to be free all he has to do is get his arse into America or France or Europe." He snapped.

One of the aurors entered and took Harry and Ron aside "Gentlemen from what I can is you're both underage wizards and yet you know the statue of secrecy has been broken by the pair of you but one of you is being registered?" The auror finished with a question. "I'm a ranger. That may be the case." Harry spoke up after a tense pause. Ron growled in frustration "Why does he only get to be a ranger and not detectable by the trace. I SHOULD BE AS WELL, DUMBLEDORE ORDERED ME AND PAID ME TO BE HIS FRIEND." He finished with a shout. Harry swelled with rage, "You LYING THEIVING PRICK." With a sharp gesture of his hand he slammed Ron through the heavily warded door.

Snape and Kimberly winced, "Mr. Snape, we have two options. One you can serve time in prison for kidnapping, murder, rape etc. OR you can bail out of this war and join as a master of the potions guild and grandmaster of the poison league. Both jobs are well paid so you will be compensated also we'll throw in diplomatic immunity and political asylum." Snape thought and spoke again "I like the second option." The auror grinned "Welcome to the United States Mr. Snape. Now we're going to give you a five thousand galleon fine and no criminal record." Snape nodded and the paperwork went through.

Meanwhile the Weasleys and Tonks were dumped unceremoniously in 12 Grimmauld Place, with Ron landing on his face in the kitchen. Remus stumbled and landed with surprisingly good accuracy in a chair. Bill and Charlie landed on Ron and Tonks landed, kicked the troll umbrella stand and face planted in the kitchen doorway. "Well, I definitely told you that he wouldn't like it." Lupin told them, Sirius sniggered. Ron flushed red and rounded on Sirius "Why are you sniggering Black? Why don't you bring him back? Oh yeah that's right you're a convict." He snarled.

Sirius's black eyes glistened "Bring him back? No way boy, if I couldn't shift James or Lily from hexing each other why would I want to get on the wrong side of Harry?" He replied sharply, filled with rage Ron reached for his wand again, but Sirius had cast three spells in quick succession from a wand in his hand. The disarming charm ripped the offending red heads wand from his hand, the silencing charm cutting off the temper tantrum and the flipping spell had him suspended upside down in the kitchen.

Then in his bright robes of a shocking purple and silver Albus Dumbledore arrived with Fawkes sitting resplended on his shoulder, with an idle flick of his wand, Ron crashed into the floor. "How did it go with retrieving Harry?" He asked. Remus spoke up "It could have been done, but he fucked it up by insulting and injuring Harry's girlfriend and proclaimed that he couldn't marry her and that he had to marry a pureblood." He finished with a snarl, at the word he, Remus gestured violently at the form of Ron Weasley.

"Then what happened?" Dumbledore asked the twinkle in his eyes dimming "Harry disarmed two of us and then he proceeded to take us all on. His arsenal of spells has increased and is very lethal, he chucked bone breakers and bludgeoners like they were candy. Dumbledore stared things weren't going well. "Then?" Remus gulped "American MLE showed and we got carted off, Ron mouthed off and Harry beat the shit out of him. Snape was taken away and didn't return though I presume he was given asylum."

Dumbledore's howl of rage echoed through the house. Sirius and Remus looked at each other "Time to go." They muttered and left the room, Sirius ran up to his room and hastily packed his trunk. As Remus packed his trunk, Sirius slipped into the black family library and loaded the books into a trunk. "Going somewhere?" Sirius looked up and found himself looking down the wand of Albus Dumbledore. Sirius shrunk the trunks and activated a vicious magic binder "That'll hold for a bit. Not permanent. You'll need a new headquarters, I'm out." With that he bounded down the stairs, shifting into his dog form left Grimmauld Place and purposefully evicting everyone harshly.

Harry and everyone left the station and he turned to Snape "How the hell do you know Kimberly?" Harry asked quickly, Snape smirked "She happens to be my cousin. Have a problem with that?" Harry nodded "Explains the temper." He replied causing Snape to smile fully and Kimberly to smack him on the upside of the head, causing everyone to laugh. "I need to go to the hospital." Everyone sobered and with that they drove off.

The hospital was white. Far too white and just as bright. Harry closed his eyes tight as they adjusted to the brightness, he made his way over to the reception. Snape looked just as uncomfortable and out of place. Both of them were wearing grubby, stained and dark clothing. "I'm Harry Potter and I'm here to see Kira Ford." He murmured the receptionist nodded and saw the scar "First floor, third door on the right. Her parents are there." He nodded and gulped. "Let's go."

Harry made it up the stairs and entered the room, where he saw Michelle and Jonathan Ford sitting at Kira's bedside table. "Mr. Ford. Mrs. Ford. How is she?" Harry asked quietly. Michelle spun around "She'll live if that's what you mean." She spat, Jonathan reached and gripped his wife's arm. "Harry, I want to know what actually happened to cause her to get that burning cut. I won't claim to understand but I have to know this..." He took a deep breath "Did you deliberately do this and or did you know this would've happened." Harry paled and slumped onto a stool. With that he flicked his and some wards shot up. "Now we won't be disturbed." Harry's face took a paler colour the minor wandless magic he did took a lot of energy that he didn't have.

"We had just finished playing a gig at the cyber cafe, when I noticed some old acquaintances an a couple of former teachers of mine. One of them is behind us..." Jonathan and Michelle looked "Is this secret and how are you doing it?" Harry nodded "I'm a wizard." Jonathan stared at him, Harry rolled his eyes, pulled out his wand and picked up a piece of paper "Vereverto." With that he turned the paper into a water goblet. Jonathan and Michelle nodded so Harry carried on.

"Anyhow shit is brewing in the wizarding world and I don't want any part of it. So I left and tracked down my cousin. Your daughter's science teacher, anyhow I knew that there was a good chance of the encounter turning ugly. I told Kira to stay inside. She told Tommy, Ethan and Connor they came after me. Then Kira came out and witnessed the duel, and then I can sloppy. My so called best mate cast the curse that did this, I shouted out a spell to protect Kira but I was to slow and well she's here." Michelle then asked "So where have you been for the last three hours?" Harry snorted "Getting interrogated by DMLE here." Jonathan spoke "I'm guessing that's Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Harry nodded.

Kira heard the conversation and slowly opened her eyes "Mommy? Daddy? Harry? I'm sorry Harry for not listening." She croaked. Harry spun around and cancelled the wards and everyone crowded around her bed. "My girl, you're going to be okay. The curse didn't do any lasting damage but it's going to hurt for a while." Michelle said sobbing whilst holding Kira close.

"Harry...please don't break our daughters heart...We're shocked about this. We want you to stay." Jonathan pleaded, Harry looked him in the eye and Jonathan noticed that the lad's dull jaded emerald eyes lightened up and a sparkle appeared. "Thanks Jonathan. Please listen to me and no arguments. I'll pay for the medical expenses and we can sort it out later." Harry stated holding his hand out. Jonathan shook it and clasped his hand around it "You're one of a kind man Harry. One of a kind." Harry grinned weakly "I'm a one of kind orphan with a big inheritance."

With that the Ford's left. Harry turned to Kira and kissed her softly. "I've just made a song. I want you to hear it." Kira's warm brown eyes lit up as she tried to move on the bed, but Kimberly pressed her down "Stay still and rest." Kira nodded. Kimberly turned to the men and the teens "We need to get home, Harry you and Kira need to sort out your little lovers tiff." That comment caused Harry and Kira to flush and the rest to laugh. Soon everybody left and Harry began to sing.

"Try to tell me what I shouldn't do  
>You should know by now,<br>I won't listen to you  
>Walk around with my hands up in the air<br>Cause I don't care

Cause I'm alright, I'm fine

Just freak out, let it go  
>I'm gonna live my life<br>I can't ever run and hide  
>I won't compromise<br>Cause I'll never know  
>I'm gonna close my eyes<br>I can't watch the time go by  
>I won't keep it inside<br>Freak out, let it go  
>Just freak out, let it go<p>

You don't always have to do everything right  
>Stand up for yourself<br>And put up a fight  
>walk around with your hands up in the air<br>Like you don't care

Cause I'm alright, I'm fine

Just freak out, let it go  
>I'm gonna live my life<br>I can't ever run and hide  
>I won't compromise<br>Cause I'll never know  
>I'm gonna close my eyes<br>I can't watch the time go by  
>I won't keep it inside<br>Freak out, let it go

On my own  
>Let it go<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah

Just let me live my life  
>I can't ever run and hide<br>I won't compromise  
>Cause I'll never know<br>I'm gonna close my eyes  
>I can't watch the time go by<br>I won't keep it inside  
>Freak out, let it go<p>

Gonna freak out, let it go  
>Gonna freak out, let it go."<p>

Harry finished to which Kira kissed him and clapped "Brilliant baby." Harry grinned and grabbed his jacket, just as the nurse told him to leave so Kira could rest.

**(A/N Sorry about the long wait. I've been upto my eyeballs in college work, looking for work and then I lost all my work on my pendrive. But don't worry I have it all. The fic will go on people.**

**Song: Freak Out- Avril Lavigne)**


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter and the legacy of Dino Thunder

_Post GOF, Harry has been betrayed by his friends and decides to put his past behind him and runs to America Reefside looking for his father's cousin Tommy Oliver. Harry/Kira_

_I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise or Power Rangers, this story and alterations to the characters are all I have. So please don't sue._

_Harry Potter is going to be less forgiving and have a backbone not afraid to stand up for his beliefs. Dumbledore's going to be ooc, misguided and definitely not evil. Anyhow just read. Minor Ron/Hermione bashing_

_Reviews are golden. Criticism is Silver. Flames are out the window._

Chapter eleven: Now we get our arses handed to us

Kira was released the next day. She got outside and saw her father waiting for her. "Kira, I need to tell you something." Kira looked at her father curiously "Okay...What is it?" She asked tentatively. Jonathan gulped "As you heard last night, I knew what had hit you. The thing is I'm an elemental and a squib." Kira stepped back, her mind flashing back to Harry's lessons on magic "You have the spark for magic but you can't access it? I don't know what an elemental is. I'm guessing Harry doesn't either." She responded.

Her dad smiled "An elemental is as it sounds. They control an aspect of nature be it fire, wind, water, earth, ice, lightning, metal or mist. They're the most common elementals." Kira nodded "Are you an elemental of wind?" Her father nodded "You Kira are an elemental of sound which is a form of wind, that's what makes you such a good musician. You naturally are one but it makes you even better."

Kira nodded and climbed into the car. "Dad can you drop me off at Harry's house." Jonathan grinned "Want to surprise him?" Kira nodded and turned on the radio. Soon the car was filled with the sounds of Linkin Park and Greenday. They pulled up at the Oliver household to find Tommy outside in the morning sun marking paper work. Kira got out and walked up to the house "Hey Dr.O" Tommy looked up and grinned "He's still asleep." Kira grinned and put a finger on her lips, took her trainers off and crept upstairs. She entered Harry's room to find her boyfriend's rat hair protruding from the covers, one arm dangling off the bed, his bed covers strewn around his legs revealing his pale but fairly muscled back with faint scars. "Hey baby. I'm out." She whispered kissing his neck softly.

Harry groaned, rolled over and opened a blurry eye, and saw someone in his room. He launched himself upwards, turning into a backward spinning heel kick, one of the newer moves Tommy had taught him.

_(flash back)_

_Tommy walked outside to see Harry shadow sparring, punching, kicking and blocking remarkably well, for someone who had a meagre knowledge in the martial arts. Tommy walked over, kicking off his shoes and jacket and calmly stepped into a rather weak jab. Harry jumped over "Tommy are you okay?" he asked worriedly that he had injured his cousin. Tommy just laughed and replied "No, just saw you practising shadow sparring out here. I noticed that you're basic skills are good and with the implanted knowledge of other red rangers will keep you out of trouble. You have no actual martial arts training. So if you want I'll give you extra training to help you keep up with the rest._

_(end flashback)_

Kira dodged back, and waited for Harry to place his glasses on. "Hey baby. Sorry about that." He said weakly. Kira grinned and kissed him on the lips. "I didn't expect to be attacked fresh out of hospital." She whispered into his chest. Harry smiled "I hadn't expected you to wake me up. It was a brilliant surprise though." Kira grinned and kissed him again. "Baby do you know what elementals are?" Harry gave an inquisitive look. "I don't know much. But what I do know is that they have unparalleled control over an element. How they choose the element I don't know. The last known elemental clans were killed over 900 years ago. My ministry have deemed elementals as servants so if there is a single whisper of a new elemental the ministry kidnap the elemental and force it to serve them." He finished, Kira nodded and walked over to Harry's desk and cautiously placed her weight on it.

Harry looked at his girlfriend "Baby tell me honestly why do you want to know?" Kira gazed into Harry's emerald eyes glistening with concern "Because my I'm an elemental of sound. My daddy's a wind elemental." Harry grinned, he took Kira in his arms "Did you think I'd lose my temper that you didn't tell me?" Kira nodded and Harry snorted "Baby, I wouldn't be as the moment I came into contact with my gem it activated my elemental ability as well." Kira stared at him "How do you mean?" Harry grinned curled his hands into fists and flicked them out, Kira clearly saw sparks of electricity flickering around his hands. "What are you then?" Harry asked curiously, Kira giggled "I'm a sound elemental. Hence why I'm such a good vocalist."

Harry grinned "Or maybe you're naturally talented." Kira flushed and kissed him on the lips, "You're simply the best." With that Kira walked out the room, Harry shivered and quickly got dressed. Kira waited downstairs with Tommy having a cup of coffee, when Harry came down the stairs. "I didn't sleep well at all." Harry commented, Tommy smirked "I only had to slip a sleeping draught into his water." Harry shook his head, and with Kira walked down into Reefside.

Harry, Connor, Ethan and Kira were all sat at various computers, Harry was helping Kira catch up with her homework when, his scar tingled. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a teenager not much taller than him, walk over. He felt the spinosaurus presence in his mind build up. It urged to protect his woman.

"I'm Trent. Trent Fernandez and have you seen Hayley?" Trent asked then he noticed Kira "Hey their beautiful." Harry's eyes flashed and Ethan coughed "Trent, I haven't seen Hayley. Oh and you may want to be careful about what you say to Kira, because her boyfriend is protective of her.

Trent nodded and started on his shift all the while thinking of Kira 'I wonder if she'll date me? I'm not about to meddle with a relationship.' Harry tracked Trent with his eyes "Kira, I don't trust him. I want to like him but I don't trust him." Kira looked at her raven haired boyfriend "Now you're just being overprotective. I think he's cute." Kira turned and kissed him "Not as cute as you though. Come on we need to go, Connor's soccer game remember." Harry nodded and tapped Ethan on the shoulder and grabbed Connor. "You're game remember jock." He whispered, Connor nodded and the four of them left the cafe.

An hour and a half later, a rather saw throated Ethan, Harry and Kira join an exhilarated Connor crowded into Harry's home, Tommy joined them along with Kimberly who looked exhausted "Kim, how long you staying for? I heard rumours that the gymnastics were being raided because of some rumour about cocaine addiction or something?" Ethan asked. Kim paled and placed her head in her hands, as the other four rangers smacked the motor-mouthed blue ranger over the head.

Kimberly looked at the rangers "I'll make some calls, because I have a feeling they're going to want to keep my name clean and out of the circumstances." Just then the phone went; Harry grabbed the phone "Hello...Who is this?" Harry could only make out a few words but it was enough for him to hand the phone to Kimberly who put the phone to her ear and promptly left the room. "I'm worried about that new comer." Harry broke to the group.

The looks he got ranged from confused to angry. "Explain." Was the only word he got, Harry looked Kira in the eye and spoke "My scar is acting up around him. He seems like a nice guy but I don't trust him." Kira's eyes filled with disgust "This is to do with me liking him isn't it?" Harry looked at her eyes flashing "No. I'm not one to tell you who or not to like, I'm trying to give everyone a head's up in case something nasty comes along." Kira stood up "Harry, I love you but please you're being irrational." With that she left. Ethan followed shortly after not saying anything, just leaving the Spinoranger the veteran and the red ranger, Connor spoke up "Mate, I think you're going a bit too hard on Kira." Tommy nodded. With that Connor left.

Meanwhile, Trent was looking through the manor, that his adoptive father Anton Mercer lived in with him. Trent's parents had been on an archaeological dig with Anton, when much to their mis-fortune an accident happened, someone had set up charges on the weakest structure point in the temple. Anton and his parents were caught in the middle of rock fall and were trapped, his parents had died in hospital six months later.

He had been four years old. Anton had adopted him and he'd grown up with him, Trent knew that Anton wasn't his father, but he was the closest thing to a father figure he had. He entered his father's study to see a green swirling hole in mid-air. Trent couldn't shout for help for the moment he passed it he was sucked into the portal. Trent landed painfully on the floor, cringing in pain he stood up and looked at around. It appeared to be a creepy lab filled with hearts, lungs and god knows what, but there on a table, something was calling to him.

Transfixed, Trent walked forward. He held his hand out when suddenly a piece of metal shot off the table and wrapped around his wrist and a Tupuxuara morpher appeared on his wrist. Trent suddenly found himself surrounded by visions of evil and a white ranger suit forming around him. Suddenly a flash of light lit up his eyes, he shut them tight so not to be blinded, he found himself on the floor with the morpher on his wrist.

Trent got up and ran for the exit, the morpher emitting white electrical circuits around his body. Trent ran through the catacombs not knowing it was the same way Tommy and ran previously, he made it outside as the light encompassed his body and in his place stood the white ranger. Trent laughed which came out a loud grating laugh and in a demonic tone he said "Time to show those rangers who the boss is." Monday dawned bright and clear, Harry definitely didn't feel bright or cheerful. "HARRY. TIME TO EAT." Kimberly shouted upstairs.

Harry stumbled down stairs, electricity flickering through his hair and faint smoke trails emitting from his hands as he made himself some cereal. Tommy and Kimberly joined him shortly at the table, "Harry admit you were wrong and apologise to Kira. If this is how you were affected imagine how Kira feels." Kimberly told him. Harry merely grunted. Tommy snorted and they both got hit on the head, Harry picked up his stuff and he climbed into the jeep.

Harry walked into Maths, to find the only seats available were either next to Kira or with Cassidy, figuring he didn't want to be interviewed all lesson he sat next to Kira. "Hey Kira." He muttered before getting out his books, Kira got hers out and turned to him "I hope you're happy." She whispered to Harry fiercely. Harry's eyes glistened "Kira. I'm sorry..." He stammered but it did the trick. Kira, looked abashed and put her arm around her boyfriend and comrade "Hey, you got protective...I understand that, because if your past. I was angry at it but I understand why." She whispered.

The end of the lesson came quickly for the pair of them, they met up with Connor and Ethan as they headed to Design Technology. The four of them walked past Trent and didn't notice that he gripped his arm and ran outside. Trent ran outside and hid out of sight of the school and morphed into the white ranger and strode off. The bell rang and everyone met up at Tommy's jeep. Connor and Ethan hugged Harry and Kira as the lads caught the young teens in a quick but intense make out session. "Hey lovebirds." Connor yelled, watching two of his friends split apart, spin and blush.

Connor stepped out of the way of a friendly bolt of electricity and spine, Ethan wasn't so lucky. Ethan shrugged off the electricity as it was no more powerful than a car battery, but he staggered back at the impact of the spine shattering on his body. The blue ranger looked at the sheepish adamantine "Really needed?" Harry snorted "Sorry about that. Anyhow let's get to the cafe, get our homework done and then I'm gonna hit the guitar and get my ass beaten in training." Everyone nodded, they place their stuff in the jeep as Tommy turned up, he gave Harry a look of 'Do I Need To Drive You Guys?' at which Harry nodded and Tommy groaned but told them "Expect extra bruising later today as you lot have three days off."

Ten minutes later everyone was over a computer working on their various assignments, Harry groaned as he cracked his wrist working through the last of the maths questions. He turned to the rest "You guys finished?" Connor grunted some like no, looked up "I still have your cousins paper to do." Harry smirked "It's easy jock." Harry felt a slap on his arm as he looked at Kira "Hey sparky that's my nickname for him." Harry looked at her "Baby you're unfair." Kira flushed and Harry grinned. Ethan and Connor quickly finished their work and the four of them left the cafe.

As the quartet reached the deserted bus stop, Harry's scar burned. Harry gasped and grasped his forehead, the pain dissipated as soon as it had arrived. He looked up to see "a White Ranger!" He hissed. The ranger chuckled madly "I've realised that there are five rangers too many in this world so I'm going to take you lot out first." Connor exploded in anger "You're going to have beat us first. Ready? "READY!" Came the reply followed by the routine "DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA! ADAMANTINE RANGER DINO POWER." The four teens morphed, and stared down the white ranger.

The ranger grinned and drew his sword "Catch me if you can." He mocked before super speeding straight towards them. "Guys dive to the..." Harry tried to call out but was jerked from side to side as the ranger slashed at him at least ten times in a minute. Connor, Ethan and Kira collapsed to the ground in a shower of sparks. Harry landed on his knees as the Ranger finished his circuit of them. "That was too easy." He mocked. Filled with rage, Harry jumped to his feet and rushed the white ranger with two spines coming out of the top of his gloves sparking with electricity.

Harry lunged at the ranger, who found himself on the defensive and quailed momentarily of the electrical discharge in the punches and at the amount being slung at him, Connor, Ethan and Kira struggled to their feet and rushed the white ranger who knocked Harry back with vicious jump thrust kick to the chest. Kira wanted to scream out in pain but she knew it was time to take him down. Only to find he had floored Connor and easily put Ethan on the wall. Kira lunged, the White Ranger turned slightly and sharply elbowed her in the face.

The teens groaned in pain and slowly rose to their feet intending to take him down. "Rush him." Murmured Connor through the morphers, everyone nodded and ran at the white ranger. Harry jumped at him trying to unsettle him. The Ranger drew the sword from his belt and traced a swarm of arrows in the air. "Drago Arrow Storm." He muttered and he slowly dropped the sword. The arrows shot forward and hit the four incoming teens and exploded. Kira's screams along with Connor and Ethan's grunts of pain were the last thing Harry heard as darkness overtook him, through blurring eyes he saw the white ranger walk away "Too easy." He heard him say.

**(A/N: Thanks for being so patient. Here we are chapter eleven, hope you like)**


	12. Chapter 12

Harry Potter and the legacy of Dino Thunder

_Post GOF, Harry has been betrayed by his friends and decides to put his past behind him and runs to America Reefside looking for his father's cousin Tommy Oliver. Harry/Kira_

_I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise or Power Rangers, this story and alterations to the characters are all I have. So please don't sue._

_Harry Potter is going to be less forgiving and have a backbone not afraid to stand up for his beliefs. Dumbledore's going to be ooc, misguided and definitely not evil. Anyhow just read. Minor Ron/Hermione bashing_

_Reviews are golden. Criticism is Silver. Flames are out the window._

Chapter twelve: We get some auxiliary toys and Dumbledore completes a three decade project

Tommy was getting frantic; Harry and the rest were meant to be here at least two hours ago. Kimberly was pissed off that the American Gymnastic Squad wasn't going to perform in the Olympics, but she got plenty of enjoyment in training Kira one to one in martial arts and the legacy of being a pterodactyl and playing on guitar with her and Harry.

The door opened and four beaten and bruised teens entered, Harry had three cuts across his chest and his jeans were ripped, and was carrying Kira who also had a couple of scratches and thankfully Connor and Ethan were pretty much the same. "White Ranger attack." Harry explained as the four of them slumped in the living room, placing plasters and bandages around their more serious cuts. Tommy stared at the four teens memories of his duration as the evil Green Ranger running through his mind. "That's bad. Do you have any ideas yet? Aside from Trent?" Tommy carried on cutting across Harry's sentence before it began. Kira slowly replied "No idea. All I know is that he managed to take all four of us out before Harry could use his precognition to beat him." Tommy nodded, just as Kimberly entered with a platter of sandwiches and bottles of soda, a bottle of beer and a latte.

"You lot, I do have some good news." Tommy said causing Connor to fall off the couch, Ethan to sit upright and causing Kira to kick Harry onto the floor because he was wrapping a bandage around her leg, which caused everyone to laugh only to be shut up by Kimberly's sneer. "Everyone pack it in and hear Tommy out." Kira commanded, Kimberly grinned at her protégé "You've got 'em all under control not just your boyfriend." Tommy cleared his throat "I found some auxiliary zords to give us the edge in battle." Harry looked up "What are they?"

"The zords are the Carcardontazord, Parasaurzord, Stegozord, Ankylozord, Dimetriozord, Cephalazord and the Styracozord." Harry grinned, he knew that the Carcardontazord, Ankylozord and his Spinozord made the Superspinothunder terminus Megazord which was only slightly more powerful than the Thundersaurus Megazord but had less upgrades to boost its attack power. "So what are we going to do about the White Ranger Dr. O?" Ethan asked quickly, causing Tommy to ponder, then he heard two faint pops at the end of the drive.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA!" Shouted the original rangers as Harry pulled out his wand and dived for the door, as it swung open "DURUS...SIRIUS? REMUS?" Harry gasped as his godfather and former teacher walked into the living room. Yelling incoherently Connor rushed the two strangers not hearing Harry recognise them, when suddenly birds flashed in front of his eyes, his head and legs hurt, Harry had trip punched him flat into the floor. "Everyone power down." Tommy commanded and they did so, Connor more reluctantly.

Sirius grinned at Harry "Punch Hurling? Nice way to show we're not welcome." Harry smirked "Better than my bone breakers." Sirius gave Harry a look of 'explain' then a sneering sallow voice came out from behind them "Mr. Potters bone breakers could easily break at least three bones other than their intended targets, and when they his inanimate objects they act like a bomb. I shudder to think of his reductor and other blasting curses." Snape said as he walked out of the floo looking like the dungeon bat of Hogwarts.

Harry spun around "Professor. You here to teach me potions or what?" Snape smirked "I won't tolerate your language but I shall lay off you." With that Harry descended into the lab and began to brew a forgetfulness potion and the Elixir of Endurance. Meanwhile Tommy had located three of the auxiliary zords and grabbed them without difficulty save for the Stegozord, where he had a run in with the White Ranger. Meanwhile Trent was freaking out he was losing his fragile control on the White Drago Ranger crystal and morpher, things came to a head during one day in class, when Trent began to shudder and glow.

Then a flash of light filled the room and where Trent stood was the White Drago Ranger in the middle of the science lesson "Tommy...give me the eggs." The ranger growled. "Pal no one threatens my cousin." Harry said standing up, and not giving the White Ranger a chance viciously axe kicked him on the shoulder intent on breaking it, but the White Ranger blocked it and shove Harry who was already airborne and slamming his foot down on his opponent's visor slightly cracking it.

The white ranger shoved Harry as hard as he could and through Harry across the room and into the window which cracked causing Cassidy to shriek and Devin to reach for his camera and record the fight. Kira jumped out of her seat and rushed to her boyfriend "Harry. You can't be serious about fighting him now!" She exclaimed, Harry grunted and looked at her and the spat blood on the floor. "Never said anything about exposing my abilities." The white ranger chuckled "Is that the best you've got Potter?" Harry kicked flipped to his feet and set off with a rapid furious and deadly combo of punches and kicks utilising his unearthly reflexes and speed sending the white ranger back a couple of paces.

Suddenly the white ranger spun and temple roundhouse kicked Harry away followed by a stomach bruising thrust kick out of the window which shattered under the impact, Kira, Connor and Ethan lunged at the White Ranger who swatted them away. "I'll deal with you after that annoying Harry Potter." With that he jumped out of the window. Harry hit the bust and bounced off "Adamantine Ranger Dino Power." He murmured and morphed just out of sight of Tommy's classroom. The doors burst open as the school surged out to see the White Ranger jump out of the window.

The White Ranger smirked "Drago Stor..." He trailed off as Harry jumped him from the back and slammed him face first into the floor. "You.. will pay. DRAGOZORD!" Harry grinned behind his mask "SPINOZORD!" Both zords clashed outside the school. The white ranger shouted "I CLAIM THE STEGOZORD. COMBINE STEGO AND DRAGO ZORD TO MAKE THE STEGODINO MEGAZORD!" 'Oh crap' ran through the Dino Rangers minds as the Stegodino Megazord formed in front of the Spinozord. "Calling Auxiliary zords and initiating Spino Terminus Thunder Megazord morphing sequence." Suddenly the Carcardontazord and the Ankylozord came waddling and running down the street.

The morphing sequence initiated and completed the two Megazords crashed into one another emitting showers of sparks down on the people below. Trent was quick on the controls but didn't know what he was doing whereas Harry was used to having to co-pilot his Megazord but he soon managed to get a handle on it. "STEGO SLASH." Trent bellowed as and the Stegoblade swiped across the gap at the Terminus Megazord, which took a glancing blow, shaking Harry viciously nearly causing the Zord to dissemble, however Harry steered it onto its feet. "ANKYLOW CRUSHING SMASH!" With that the Terminus Megazord swung the club backwards and without warning smashed it directly across the Stegodino Megazords faceplate where Trent was standing the Zord buckled but didn't fall, "SPINO-GLAIVE JAVELIN STRIKE!" this did the trick, the Javelin hit the Megazord which combusted into flames, dissembling, in a blur of movement pitching Trent into the river.

School was cancelled for the rest of the week, Harry was grounded but it was repealed and he spent it working on his magical studies fourth year exams still had to be done. Kira knocked on his bedroom door carrying two butter beers, making Harry look up. "Hey baby." He greeted getting up and kissing her on the lips, causing her to giggle, Harry had a smirk on as he heard that they had an experience with their suppressed side, Kira's was acting like a girly girl. "Girly girl moment?" He asked innocently getting a smack on the arm. "I'll test you then you're done for today." Kira stated before uncapping the bottles.

As Harry and Kira, sat down and Harry was tested on everything from potions to offensive arts, with that finished Harry rolled his neck and his back cracked with release. Meanwhile deep under Hogwarts school Albus Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel were combining five circuits into their casing. Suddenly five brilliant flares illuminated the chamber "Finally the Magic Guardian Morphers are now completed. Nicholas grinned and looked at the names on the list "Albus I really disagree with Ronald Weasley being the Red Ranger. Whereas Neville is the perfect candidate." Albus nodded and he pulled out a bottle of whiskey "To the completion of thirty years of hard work, now the security of the light is ready." Nicholas agreed, tomorrow they would create the Mystic Guardians.

_**(A/N: Short I know, vague I know. I couldn't pad this out. Next time Everyone goes Dino, Trent changes, Connor goes Triassic and Harry and Kira...)**_


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter and the legacy of Dino Thunder

_Post GOF, Harry has been betrayed by his friends and decides to put his past behind him and runs to America Reefside looking for his father's cousin Tommy Oliver. Harry/Kira_

_I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise or Power Rangers, this story and alterations to the characters are all I have. So please don't sue._

_Harry Potter is going to be less forgiving and have a backbone not afraid to stand up for his beliefs. Dumbledore's going to be ooc, misguided and definitely not evil. Anyhow just read. Minor Ron/Hermione bashing_

_Reviews are golden. Criticism is Silver. Flames are out the window._

Chapter thirteen: The team gain new power and member, Harry and Kira step up and the guardians are chosen

It was the end of the school year. Connor, Ethan and Kira were relaxing whilst Harry was still stuck in exams. Thankfully for him and Kira it was Defensive and Offensive Magic practical which was two and a half hours of various demonstrations and duelling with Aurors. The bad news Harry was late. Kira sighed as she waited for her boyfriend at his house, she was going through some songs that she had rehearsed with the band, which was even more annoying since they had qualifiers for America's Best Teen Band and they had not rehearsed in at least three weeks.

Kira looked up as Kimberly joined her, Kimberly had been paid triple the amount she should have been because of the work she did with the Olympic gymnasts and the cocaine scandal, Tommy and her had settled down in Reefside and Kimberly now taught at Reef High and since Connor could now drive, he was the one who took everyone everywhere, then a sharp crack echoed across the lawn causing Connor to stop doing his soccer practise and Ethan looked up and there in ripped jeans, burnt shirt carrying several cuts, bruises and a definitely broken arm stood Harry Potter.

Kira stood up and ran to her battered and bruised boyfriend and threw her arms around him "You stupid selfless bastard. What the hell were you thinking?" She scolded but underneath the anger Harry could tell she was pleased to have him in her arms. Harry kissed her on the lips "Baby. I'm yours now. I've chosen my elective studies in magic so yeah; I need to meet your parents at some point." Kira nodded, and dragged him inside "Get showered and drink that bone mender and meet me at the garage." Harry nodded, but grabbed Kira by the waist "Baby. Is there something you not telling me?" Kira flushed and looked at him, her soft brown eyes meeting his hard emerald green "I want you. All the way." She whispered.

Harry nodded and downed the potion and got changed. Kira sat on Harry's bed and watched her boyfriend pull off his top revealing a well toned and muscled body with a six-pack, Harry smirked at her "You like what you see?" Kira nodded and Harry pulled her too him, allowing Kira to hug the muscled body of him. "Can you sleep over?" She begged and Harry murmured something in her ear causing her to giggle. Harry absentmindedly shoved some stuff in a duffle bag and took it down stairs and after a quick discussion that made Harry and Kira red in the face, they were driven to Kira's house.

Back in Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas entered Professor Dumbledore's office to find a large oak table and lots of empty space. "Ah...Neville, Hermione, Luna, Susan and Mr. Thomas I hope to find you all in good health." The five teens could merely nod at the headmaster, and then Neville spoke up. Since Harry had left the school Neville had decided to stop being everyone's punching bag and stepped up his own private training schedule, he had slowly started to form muscle from the baby fat. "Professor...why have you summoned us here? I mean if we're not in trouble can we get to the point so we don't waist anymore time." Everyone gasped at Neville's bluntness except for Dumbledore who chuckled. "My oh my, Neville. You really have been hanging around with Harry for too long and it's done you good. Anyway, because Harry has left us the war looks bleak and after studying the muggle world I discovered that a group teens had become a force known as the power rangers." At this Hermione gaped at the headmaster.

"Professor but that surely can't be real." She stammered, "Oh I Hermione you still have much to learn about the world. Anyhow I made a prolonged study into these Power Rangers and discovered that a more recent group known as the mystic force had turned muggles into wizards. So I based my morphers on the mystic morphers except to enhance our magical abilities. So are you five ready?" All five nodded and took a morpher, Neville took red, Hermione took blue, Susan took yellow, Luna took pink and Dean took the green. "The phrase is magic source guardian force." The five teens looked at each other, finally Neville took point of the five teens. "You guys ready?" The others nodded.

Gripping the morpher in his right hand, Neville sliced it diagonally upwards, then sliding his hands into a cupped catch, he slid his weight onto his left leg as it bent and he struck his right leg out as a balance as he shouted "MAGIC SOURCE GUARDIAN FORCE!" Neville struck a pose followed by the others. "Power of Fire Phoenix Guardian." Called Neville, "Power of Water Leviathan Guardian." Hermione responded, shortly by Luna "Power of Wind Hippogriff Guardian." Neville couldn't help but grin but was surprised at Susan's call "Power of Earth Drakon Guardian." Dean finished off "Power of Lightning Gryphon Guardian." Dumbledore grinned at his rangers "Albus attack. Hogsmeade." Came the voice of Aberforth from the fireplace Dumbledore nodded and turned to the rangers "Don't reveal your identities, Don't escalate the fight and don't use them for self gain. Ron doesn't fit these criteria. That's why I didn't choose him." Everyone nodded as they dived into the fireplace.

Kira and Harry were both sitting in the living room of the Ford household, Harry was more tense than Kira, who had her hand curled over Harry's as he faced Jonathan and Michelle as he explained his life. "Now the rest is history." He finished as he accounted for their the latest escapade. "Let me get this straight. Harry you're an exceptionally powerful wizard who has a vast inheritance and you came to Reefside to live with your cousin." Harry nodded and the questioning from Michelle carried on and on. "Michelle. Enough." Jonathan said cutting her off "Harry doesn't want to talk about the reasons he came here. It's fine. I ordered some Chinese as we need to eat before we go to my bosses party."

Then the Chinese arrived. Twenty minutes later the food was eaten and Harry and Kira were snuggled on the couch watching some random action film on TV. Soon Jonathan and Michelle descended the stairs and Jonathan looked distinctly ruffled as did Michelle, who made their way to the door. "Jonathan..Michelle." Harry called out, prizing himself from Kira, he placed his palms out murmured something in Latin and they were amazed as their appearances went from rather bedraggled to dazzling. "Thanks they said as they made their way to the car." Harry and Kira watched them leave, as they drove out of sight, Kira's grin flittered onto her face. "Harry let's go." Harry smirked, shifted into his recently found Dire Wolf form and loped after her they made their way to Kira's room and the door shut with a snap.

Kira's cell went off three hours later she picked it up and saw her parents were on their way back. She looked at herself, she was naked. "Harry...wake up?" Harry stared at Kira, they both realised what they had done and blushed "Amazing huh?" Kira murmured, Harry grinned "We used protection. We could have another." Kira merely straddled him and they made love another twice, and Harry wove an illusion around his bed in the spare room. Harry cast a disillusionment charm around him and he fell asleep with his arms around Kira.

The next morning Saturday dawned loud and clear, Harry and Kira woke up, well rather Harry woke up to find Kira doing rather interesting things to him below. "Baby." Harry gasped as Kira finished. She smiled cheekily and they quickly got dressed. Tommy picked them up, and didn't pry into their activities the night before because he could smell it. "Could night you two?" Tommy asked innocently. This sentence caused both teens to blush "Yes." Came the short reply. "I hope you used protection."

Harry stared at Tommy "How did you know?" He whispered "I can smell it. It's quite faint but it's there." Kira flushed and whispered "Not a word to my parents. Harry is brilliant." Tommy smirked "As is a Potter." Meanwhile as they were driving Connor dived at Trent, who stepped aside the wild uncoordinated attacks and landed a vicious punch to the back of Connor's helmet, "HELP." Connor shouted through his morpher, Harry, Kira and Tommy looked at each other, and sped off towards Connor's location.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP! ADAMANTINE RANGER DINO POWER!" Came the call of three voices as they jumped down the cliff, Trent was taken by surprise by the sudden attacks, he managed to bat Ethan and Kira's attacks, but he was suddenly thrust onto a strenuous defence that he had never tested before because he'd always been the offensive one. A sudden rage overcame Trent as more and more blows rained down upon him, some of them had electricity in them. "Enough of this SUPER DINO MODE!" He called out.

Behind his visor Harry thought the same thing "SUPER DINO MODE." Kira and the others stepped back as the Adamantine and White Rangers went at each other fists, feet and spikes flying sparks being emitted everywhere. "Can't hold much longer." Harry growled, he then heard the calls of "SUPER DINO MODE!" Of the other three rangers and soon they had Trent on the defensive. Harry kicked out Trent's legs and unleashed a painful discharge of electricity into his system breaking him out of the Dragozord's grip.

"Guys...Trent he's coming around." Trent heard looking up, he saw Harry, with a concerned look on his "You alright?" Trent nodded slowly "Yeah." Harry nodded and pulled him to his feet. "Count to five starting with one so I know I didn't flash fry you so badly." Trent quickly counted to five, "Thanks you lot for helping me with my ranger problem." Harry grinned "Don't sweat it. You can help by cleaning the zords and being my punching bag...I mean sparring partner." Trent gulped at the vindictive look. Kira saw the discomfort and smacked Harry on the arm. "Prat. Behave or no-more for a week." Harry paled and nodded.

All five teens then walked back to the house, where they met Tommy and Kimberly on the lawn sparring, Tommy nodded to them giving Kimberly the chance to swipe his leg out and sent him crashing into the ground. "Wow. First time I've seen him on his back." Connor said laughing only to find himself on the ground.

"Well. I did some digging and I found a new weapon. It's called the shield of triumph. Well the problem is, we can't find it because Trent hasn't accepted us." Tommy explained. Harry grinned and pulled Trent into a friendly headlock, "I accept the git. Because his Dino Stegozord with my Spino Terminus become the Dinosplinter terminus Megazord." Trent grinned "Thanks Harry." Harry grinned "No problem. Now let's get you set up too clean the zords and the bikes while I have the gritty job of spring cleaning the command centre. "

Everyone had a laugh at that and everyone piled inside for food. The shield of Triumph would be safe and could wait.

_**(A/N Sorry I couldn't fit the shield in. I just couldn't do it.)**_


	14. Chapter 14

Harry Potter and the legacy of Dino Thunder

_Post GOF, Harry has been betrayed by his friends and decides to put his past behind him and runs to America Reefside looking for his father's cousin Tommy Oliver. Harry/Kira_

_I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise or Power Rangers, this story and alterations to the characters are all I have. So please don't sue._

_Harry Potter is going to be less forgiving and have a backbone not afraid to stand up for his beliefs. Dumbledore's going to be ooc, misguided and definitely not evil. Anyhow just read. Minor Ron/Hermione bashing_

_Reviews are golden. Criticism is Silver. Flames are out the window._

Chapter fourteen: Of alliances, further powers and lots of headaches

Everyone had now given the shield of triumph a part of them. Now Connor had managed to unlock the shield, and the battleizer it contained. And Harry and Kira were closer than ever, now that they had gone all the way. They went out to win three successive band tournaments. Kim had pulled a few strings and now they had released three LP's and EP's of demo-tapes which turned out to be a success.

Over at Hogwarts the Mystic Guardians were now thinking about the disturbing news they had discovered whilst fighting Tyrannodrones they heard one disturbing rumour Voldemort had entered an alliance with two other arch-evil villains. Neville groaned as he ate his bacon and read the paper 'FUDGE CLAIMS RAINBOW TEAM SECRET AUROR FORCE' "What the fuck." Growled Neville, as he walked to the head table "Professor Dumbledore, We need to talk to you." Dumbledore nodded and took the guardians to his office where they flopped into their respective chairs. "Now what is bothering you?" He asked.

Hermione gulped and spoke "We believe that Vol-Volde-Voldemort is in an alliance with some people. Judging by some of the creatures that attacked us, especially the dinosaur things, I think he's in league with a dino-man or something.

As this discussion was going on, Harry, Trent and Tommy were watching fearfully as Kira, Connor and Ethan fought against another team of rangers who he quickly indentified as the Wind Ninja Academy Rangers. He winced as Kira got slammed into a car, almost smirked as Ethan tried to hit the yellow ranger who seemed to be doing back flips on the spot dodging the attacks. "Everyone get out of there. You'll get yourselves killed." Harry ordered through the morphers. He didn't get a response but heard Connor tell everyone to fall back.

Everyone made it into the command centre, Harry hugged Kira close. "I'm glad you're okay." He murmured, "Why couldn't we have summoned the zords and whipped their asses?" Connor asked with Kira and Ethan agreeing. "They still are good at heart. For now we don't destroy them." Tommy told them.

Later that day all five teens were sitting at a table with Ethan on his laptop finding out all the information he could on the Ninja Rangers "It says they destroyed over one hundred space mutants between them." Kira grimaced "After fighting them. I believe it." Connor snorted "They weren't that tough. I'd fight them right here and right now." Harry face palmed "You're saying that because we outnumber them."

Then the doors burst open, and in walked the rangers in question, Harry noticed the lead ranger beginning to do a wind attack, but again couldn't do anything and was blown off his chair along with everyone else. "Can I get you people anything?" Connor bit sarcastically, "A muffin? Tea? Coffee?" Harry asked curiously. "We're gonna destroy you right here and now." Harry stood up and shook his head "No you're not. We won't fight you here."

"Hubbard Bridge in an hour you come alone." Harry growled, Shane locked eyes with the wizard "Why should we agree?" Kira smirked "It's called honour. I thought you ninja's were into that." Tori looked like she wanted to slap Kira but one look from the black haired teenager; Tori knew that if she hurt the girl now, he would take her down.

"Fine!" replied Shane and with that they ninja streaked out. "Ninja streak? How cool is that!" Exclaimed Ethan, Trent face palmed and punched Ethan in the shoulder "You bloody moron. We better get going." Harry nodded resentfully. Little did he know that this wouldn't be a clean fight and it would turn really ugly much like when he faced the Hungarian Horntail earlier on that year.

The five of them went to the bridge, Harry wordlessly, disillusioned himself and Trent, he told Connor, Ethan and Kira that they'd be their out of sight and would intervene should it get out of hand. Harry and Trent watched as they got flung onto their backs by a wind blast. "I hate it when they do that." Kira griped, "You bunch of fools. You ACTUALLY came." Said Shane with a vindictive smirk.

With that the six rangers rushed each other, Conner and Shane kicked off with a whirling cyclone of kicks, and punches but none seemed to hit one another. Harry flinched when Conner hit the ground awkwardly on his shoulder, but he kicked up almost taking Shane's legs out beneath him, who narrowly dodged it and tried to land a set of blows that could have broken at least three of Conner's ribs, had he not used his super speed to get behind Shane, who used his aerokinesis to jump onto the support sections of the bridge.

Trent watched intently as a rather acrobatic fight took place between Dustin and Ethan, with them flipping along the ground, Ethan managed to land a devastating punch into Dustin's stomach but he used the strength to dive into the earth. Kira and Tori were fighting on the fence or rather Tori was tormenting Kira with amazing acrobatics and avoiding her attacks. Harry felt a surge of pride as he watched his girlfriend and mates take on three rangers who not only outclassed them ranger power wise but also skill wise.

On Dumbledore's orders, the Mystic Guardians portkeyed out to America, to find Tommy Oliver to get more hand to hand combat experience, now disillusioned they watched as six teens flung themselves at one another. Neville and Hermione crept forward with Luna, Susan and Dean following the five of them cleared the fence with very little sound but what they didn't know was that Harry had sensed them. "This is boring." Tori complained panting. Shane and Dustin nodded in agreement as they stared down a tired but determined Kira, Conner and Ethan.

"Ninja Storm..." they began to shout. "Wait. STOP." Shouted a kid with black hair and glasses, who effortlessly vaulted the fence followed by two lads one pale and blonde haired and the other with dark toned skin and a hair colour similar to the new comer and Harry's.

"Blake! That's how I know you. You're a Power Ranger!" Exclaimed Kira, Blake smirked "Correct." Conner blurted in "Great we're gonna need all the help we can get." Blake hung his head "Sorry. We stick with our own kind." "Lothor has shown us the error of our ways." Said the blonde haired teen, whilst the black haired finished "Hunter you need to introduce yourself, I'm Cameron. Also those who don't stand with us will be destroyed. That reminds me you three will need these." He said to Shane, Dustin and Tori.

After an intense debate, Kira noticed that Hunter, Blake and Cam were tricking Shane, Dustin and Tori but they needed to fight the battered Dino Rangers. They were prepared for the fight but not the sudden escalation into a morphed ranger fight. "NINJA STORM...RANGER FORM!" Shouted Dustin, Shane and Tori "THUNDER STORM...RANGER FORM!" Echoed Hunter and Blake "SAMURAI STORM...RANGER FORM." Incanted Cam soon all six rangers were fighting the three Dino rangers, Trent moved into position as did Harry.

"DINO-THUNDER POWER UP HA!" Shouted the Dino Rangers, "Now we can begin." Shane said mockingly. With that the six rangers sped at the dino rangers, when Trent and Harry struck. Harry jumped in with a spinning propeller kick which forcibly took the thunder rangers off their feet like a cannon blast. Smirking Harry materialised in front of them "Missed a ranger. ADAMANTINE RANGER DINO POWER!" Harry shouted and he morphed.

Trent, swiped out Cam as he launched into the air to hit Conner from above as Shane attacked from his front. "White Ranger Dino Power." Trent morphed and he squared off with Cameron. Harry kicked Hunter in the stomach then apparated on the spot causing Hunter to drive into Blake, whilst Cameron was sent flying backwards by furious punch by Trent cracking the harness on chest.

Meanwhile Neville, Hermione and the rest cleared the fence. "Our instructions were to find Harry. Now that's gonna be harder than it looks." Hermione told Neville, whilst Dean gave her a look that said 'No shit Sherlock.' They made their way down that was when Luna slipped and the undetection spell fell revealing them to the fighting rangers. Hunter and Blake turned to them "Get of here." Neville snorted "Ready everyone?" It was an command in a question, and the mystic guardians took up positions.

"MAGICAL SOURCE GUARDIAN FORCE!" Neville, Hermione, Luna, Susan and Dean took up their posed, giving the Ninja and Dino Rangers a chance to regroup, and let Harry's precognition skills take hold. "I know the Mystic Guardian Rangers leave them to me and you four make sure you keep back to back and trust your senses." The Dino rangers nodded and without warning attacked the Ninja Rangers. Shane, Dustin, Tory and Cam rushed the charging Dino Rangers, Harry out of the corner of his eye, saw Kira flip Tori on her back and slammed her into a pillar of the Hubbard Bridge, but he couldn't watch for long as he hastily casted a wandless protego shield charm as the green and blue mystic guardians descended upon him.

Dean and Hermione stared as the adamantine ranger almost absentmindedly batted away their quite powerful disarming charms, who quickly responded with a smashing hex infused in his punches and he sent them onto the floor. Hunter and Blake, soon had their hands full as the Red, Yellow and Pink rangers kept them on the back foot with spells and well precisely positioned punches and kicks, Neville struck lucky with a strike of his Phoenix sword, knocked back Hunter sending him into a pillar de-morphing him and knocking him out.

Then the other eight fighting rangers of the Dino and Ninja team, fell apart panting and they de-morphed, Cam slipped the original power discs to Tory, Shane and Dustin. After they resumed their normal personalities, they watched as the last morphed Dino Ranger took on the five mystical guardian rangers. Harry spun out of the way, and flipped the green ranger whilst activating a gravity intensifier, causing the ranger to hit the ground like a block of flats had been dropped on his back causing him to de-morph revealing it was "Dean?" Harry gasped, then Neville struck landing six strong attacks into Harry's stomach.

"De-morph rangers. Let me see who you are. I can guess but I'd rather see." The Adamantine Ranger growled at Neville who nodded. The guardians de-morphed "Neville, Hermione, Dean and I'm sorry I don't know you two." The Adamantine Ranger said before de-morphing when everything went to hell. Harry de-morphed, and was dog piled immediately by Hermione, Neville and Dean "You're a Dino Ranger!" Harry nodded, "You lot I want you to meet my team." With that he beckoned the other rangers over "We have our Red ranger Conner, Blue is Ethan, Yellow is my lovely Pterodactyl and girlfriend Kira and the White ranger Trent." More introductions were made, and then Harry felt the magic swirl around him it felt like lemon drops. Harry's eyes flashed spines jumped from underneath his forearms and electricity flickered across his body as Professor Dumbledore apparated under the bridge.

Dumbledore sighed facing Harry and started talking "Dumbledore had sent an owl to Harry with a portkey to his office, asking to meet with him and say he will explain things to him. Harry before he left promised Kira that he will be careful. Harry arrived and then sat down facing the man who once held the mentor role in his life that now belonged to his cousin Tommy.

Harry I admit I have made mistakes in regards to you. I sent you to your aunt & uncle instead of your cousin as I believed it would have been better for you to be raised here in Britain, I should have considered it more. The reason for my mistakes in regarding is because I had failed to protect my own sister and I promised not to repeat that mistake but alas it seemed that I have. After much consideration I now know it's best for you to continue your life in Reefside and I believe that Ms Ford is lucky to have you!"

Harry took Dumbledore's word for it now but warned he will still be watching him. They also agreed on an alliance between the Ranger Teams to take down the triumvirate that Voldemort, Lothor and Mesogog seemed to have formed and to help Dumbledore's Guardian Rangers find their 6th Ranger. They also started coming up with plans to counteract Fudge's attempted propaganda who was claiming the Rangers were his own special Auror force.  
>Today, 1:22pm<p>

_**(Sorry for the wait. But here we are, stay tuned for more. Spoilers another fight, Guardians learn the meaning of a ranger and gain a sixth. Thanks to Cornholio for the last part)**_


	15. Chapter 15

Harry Potter and the legacy of Dino Thunder

_Post GOF, Harry has been betrayed by his friends and decides to put his past behind him and runs to America Reefside looking for his father's cousin Tommy Oliver. Harry/Kira_

_I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise or Power Rangers, this story and alterations to the characters are all I have. So please don't sue._

_Harry Potter is going to be less forgiving and have a backbone not afraid to stand up for his beliefs. Dumbledore's going to be ooc, misguided and definitely not evil. Anyhow just read. Minor Ron/Hermione bashing_

_Reviews are golden. Criticism is Silver. Flames are out the window._

Chapter fifteen: Of further allies and colour crisis part 1

With Harry talking with Dumbledore at Hogwarts the coalition force of rangers from the Mystic Guardians to the Ninja Storm Rangers were sitting in Tommy's basement discussing the fight. "Wait you're saying that the Adamantine Dino Ranger is actually a sorcerer?" Shane exclaimed, when Neville said how the Mystic Guardians knew the ranger in question. "In essence yes." Shane stared at Neville.

As everyone learned of the location for the conflict, Kimberly entered the cave with three adults and five more teenagers. "Tommy. You have guests." Tommy nodded. "Who are you guys?" Neville asked curiously, a fireball sparking into existence in case of a threat. One of the new comers dispelled the fireball "We're the Mystic Force Power Rangers." The teen in red said. Hunter face palmed "You mean as in like the Mystic Guardians?" The girl in blue spoke "Mystic Guardians?"

Neville looked at his team "Let's do it." Receiving nods from his team they took out their morphers "MAGIC SOURCE GUARDIAN FORCE!" leaping to their senses the newly proclaimed Mystic force pulled their morphers and incanted "Magical Source Mystic Force!"  
>"Red Mystic Ranger!"<br>"Yellow Mystic Ranger!"  
>"Blue Mystic Ranger!"<br>"Green Mystic Ranger!"  
>"Pink Mystic Ranger!"<br>"White Mystic Ranger!"  
>"Solaris Knight!"<br>"Wolf Warrior!"

Tommy nodded his head "Impressive." He turned to the Mystic Guardians. "You are?"  
>"Red Mystic Guardian!"<br>"Yellow Mystic Guardian!"  
>"Blue Mystic Guardian!"<br>"Pink Mystic Guardian!"  
>"Green Mystic Guardian!"<br>The rangers de-morphed and introduced themselves to each other. Nick then spoke up "Are we all here?" Neville grinned and clapped Nick on his shoulder "My fellow fire ranger, we have one more ranger to grace us with his presence." Madison gave Neville a weird look of 'What the fuck is he on about.' They felt the swirl of energy and heard a body thump into the floor.

Harry dropped onto his knees donning two morphers. "People you are looking at the Aether Dino Mage Ranger." Kira stared at him "You're a double suit ranger?" Harry nodded "I'm temporary leader of Guardian force until Dumbledore finds my replacement." Harry looked at the screen, revealing Elsa, The generals (ninja storm boss men), tyrannodrones, Gremlins (Mystic Guardian pests), Hidiacs and Styxoids made up the group. Tommy spoke four words kick starting everyone into action. "Let's rock 'n' roll rangers."

All twenty five rangers were sprinting over an old abandoned path to the quarry where the enemy force was located. Shane and Conner were followed by Dustin and Ethan with Tori and Kira hurtling after them. Cam and Trent were lagging slightly, causing Harry, Blake, Hunter and Tommy to vault over them. Bring up the rear came Neville and Nick followed by Madison and Hermione, Hannah and Chip, Xander and Dean, Susan and Daggeron with Udonna and Leanbow bringing up the rear.

They all arrived on the quarry edge, "Let's be careful. But let's get it done." Declared Tommy. "You guys ready?" Asked Conner. "Ready came the reply from all of the teams." The Dino Thunder team stepped forward. "DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA! WHITE RANGER DINO POWER!" Shouted the team. Harry stepped forward with the Mystic Guardians "DUAL RANGER POWER! ADAMANTINE RANGER DINO POWER! AETHER SOURCE GUARDIAN FORCE!" He shouted with Neville and the other Mystic Guardians following.

Harry's new costume was his Dino Thunder costume but more filled out around the shoulders and chest with a dark green and blue flowing cloak with the ancient glyph of magic on his chest and cloak. Neville, Hermione's, Hannah, Susan and Deans suit look identical to Harry's except it was solely one colour with the ancient glyphs of magic and their corresponding element.

"NINJA STORM! THUNDER STORM! SAMURAI STORM! RANGER FORM HA!" Shouted the Ninja, Thunder and Samurai rangers." The six of them transformed into their costumes. "MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!" Soon all of the rangers morphed and jumped into the quarry when a sharp crack of apparation echoed in the quarry, standing there was Albus Dumbledore holding next to him one Collin Creevey. "Colin! Albus?" Queried Hermione . Dumbledore nodded.

Harry pulled off the Aether Morpher and slapped it on Colin's wrist, "It's Aether Source Guardian Force Colin." Colin nodded shouted the phrase and morphed. After everyone shouted out their ranger power, they jumped into the quarry and shouted "POWER RANGERS!" which was followed by a gigantic explosion. "Get them!" Screamed Elsa.

That was when everyone grouped off into groups and laid into each other, the Mystic Guardians and Mystic Force rangers paired off on the mystic chasers and engaged two swarms of flying Hidiacs. Harry, Trent, Daggeron and Cameron rode at the Ninja warriors on their raptor cycles and quadbikes scattering and destroying them with ease.

Soon in a swirl of light six monsters appeared one who was immediately identified as Eyefax (ninja storm), an exact copy of the wolf warrior except it was purple and four trolls. Harry groaned "Okay this is SERIOUSLY going to hurt." With that he charged one of the trolls, ran up its back and brought it into the ground with a powerful concussion curse to the back of the neck, accidently killing it. Harry spun around only to be met by a vicious club attack sending him back like a bowling ball taking out friend and foe alike.

Leanbow, Udonna and Daggeron quickly took out the trolls and the other rangers destroyed the other monsters causing the bad guys to disappear. Kira de-morphed and ran over to a body of a troll. "Harry where are you?" She shouted. The troll grunted and groaned, and struggling to push it up with four visible broken ribs and a busted collar bone was Harry.

"That hurt." He gasped as Neville dragged him out from under the trolls weight. With great effort and skill everyone made their way back to the Dino Thunder basement. "Thank you Tommy. We owe you a great debt." Sensei Wantanbe said bowing to the Dino Thunder team and the two Magic teams.

"No Sensei it's us who have the honour." Said Kira bowing, after last minute preparations the Ninja storm rangers left the hideout and went back to their respective schools. Soon the Mystic Force and Guardian Force left and went back to Rootcore and Hogwarts. Tommy and Conner helped Harry up and carried him upstairs where he got changed and fell asleep. Kira called her parents and she went upstairs got undressed and snuggled up next to Harry.

_**(sorry for being short and vague but next chapter shall be better)**_


	16. Chapter 16

Harry Potter and the legacy of Dino Thunder

_Post GOF, Harry has been betrayed by his friends and decides to put his past behind him and runs to America Reefside looking for his father's cousin Tommy Oliver. Harry/Kira_

_I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise or Power Rangers, this story and alterations to the characters are all I have. So please don't sue._

_Harry Potter is going to be less forgiving and have a backbone not afraid to stand up for his beliefs. Dumbledore's going to be ooc, misguided and definitely not evil. Anyhow just read. Minor Ron/Hermione bashing_

_Reviews are golden. Criticism is Silver. Flames are out the window._

_**Chapter sixteen: Concerts and colour crisis**_

"Switcheroo at your service." Said the latest creation of Mesagog, who grinned evilly. "Now confuse the rangers and destroy them." He hissed, Colour switch nodded and ran off gleefully, skipping every third step. Elsa looked at Mesagog "What is his purpose master?" Mesagog grinned "Merely to confuse the rangers and give them different colours." Elsa smirked; this was going to be interesting.

Harry was setting up the set for a concert at the Cybercafe which happened to be where the American Band Battle of the Reefside area final was taking place. 'Oh boy this is going to be fun.' He thought as he set the snare drum as they had in rehearsal and he was tweaking his guitar, when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "Hey Harry." Whispered Kira in his right ear causing his head to twitch slightly to the left, Harry grinned and spun her around "I missed you to." They were about to kiss when Jonathan and Kevin entered the Studio "Lovebirds let's rehearse." Harry and Kira both groaned, grabbing their guitars they started performing their playlist.

They played through Monkey Wrench, Eyes Wired Shut, Freak You Out, Burn It To The Ground, Don't Ever Let It End and they wrapped up with See the Light, Boulevard of Broken Dreams and Before the Lobotomy. After the rehearsal Kira had slipped off to go the loo, Harry performed a copy of Smash Mouth's All Star as a secret song for his solo act which happened to occur right after he played with the band. Harry smirked as Kira joined them. The crowd began to trickle in ones and twos. Harry noticed Tommy, Kimberly and the Dino Thunder team were present. The clock struck twelve and then Harry struck up with their first song.

"what have we done with innocence  
>it disappeared with time<br>it never made much sense  
>adolescent resident<br>wasting another night on planning my revenge

one in ten(x3)  
>don't wanna be your monkey wrench<br>one more indecent accident  
>I'd rather leave than suffer this<br>I'll never be your monkey wrench

all this time to make amends  
>what do you do when all your enemies are friends<br>now and then I'll try to bend  
>under pressure<br>wind up snapping in the end

one in ten(3x)  
>don't wanna be your monkey wrench<br>one more indecent accident  
>I'd rather leave than suffer this<br>I'll never be your monkey wrench

one last thing before I quit  
>I never wanted any more than I could fit into my head<br>I still remember every single word you said  
>and all the shit that somehow came along with it<br>still there's one thing that comforts me  
>since I was always caged and now I'm free<p>

don't wanna be your monkey wrench  
>one more indecent accident<br>I'd rather leave than suffer this  
>I'll never be your monkey wrench<p>

don't wanna be your monkey wrench  
>(fall in fall out)<br>don't wanna be your monkey wrench  
>(fall in fall out)<br>don't wanna be your monkey wrench  
>(fall in fall out)<br>don't wanna be your monkey wrench." (Elyrics)

The crowd went mad with applause, this caused the band to blush red, they were used to getting a warm reception from the crowds but it was even bigger since they were on national T.V. "How is everyone?" Harry called out to the crowd, to which he got the replies of "BRILLIANT." Kira grinned and chipped in "Let's get this show rolling." With that the second song started.

"I've thrown away, I've thrown away again  
>The pills that make me<br>I've thrown away, I've thrown away again  
>The chance, the want to change<br>I've thrown away, I've thrown away again  
>Standing all alone<br>I've thrown away, I've thrown away again

Eyes wired shut  
>Running through my brain<br>Pulling back the skin  
>It happens, we're getting older<br>Eyes wired shut  
>Running through my brain<br>It's all the same  
>But in the end, it keeps me coming<p>

I've blown away, I've blown away again  
>The fear of failing<br>I've blown away, I've blown away again  
>The lies that make me sane<br>I've blown away  
>The chance to make it right<br>I want to be  
>I want to see<br>I want to make it back to me

Eyes wired shut  
>Running through my brain<br>Pulling back the skin  
>It happens, we're getting older<br>Eyes wired shut  
>Running through my brain<br>It's all the same  
>But in the end, it keeps me coming<p>

It's time to face away  
>A chance to talk and fake some change<br>To make myself to think that things are better

Eyes wired shut  
>Running through my brain<br>Pulling back the skin  
>It happens, we're getting older<br>Eyes wired shut  
>Running through my brain<br>It's all the same  
>But in the end, it keeps me coming<p>

Eyes wired shut  
>Running through my brain<br>Pulling back the skin  
>It happens, we're getting older<br>Eyes wired shut  
>Running through my brain<br>It's all the same  
>But in the end, it keeps me coming." (St. Lyrics. Edgewater Eyes Wired Shut)<p>

The crowd went nuts both at the cafe and across the various stations in America as everyone stared as this college band had only performed two covers of two songs and put so much into them they were hooked. Harry looked at Kira, nodded to her and they swapped guitars and Jonathan counted her in. "1..2..1..2..3..4.."

"And it goes like this-  
>Yeah yeah<br>Yeah yeah  
>Yeah yeah<br>Yeah yeah

I can't tell you why  
>But I can't stop thinking about you baby<br>Oh yeah  
>Don't you think it's time<br>I walked around every word you're saying  
>Oh yeah (yeah)<p>

Trying hard to figure out  
>Tell me what it's all about<br>Cuz I don't want to freak you out  
>Freak you out<br>Freak you out

I want to know  
>Know where you're at<br>I'm at the front  
>But baby you're still at the back<br>Oh, can you tell me where it's at  
>I gotta know<br>Know where you're at  
>I'm all alone waiting for you to ask<br>Oh, can you tell me where  
>Tell me where it's at<p>

It seems like when we talk  
>You haven't heard a single word I'm saying<br>Oh yeah  
>I'm over here so listen up<br>Sit back tune in  
>Pick it up<br>Yeah  
>I'm just waiting here<p>

Trying hard to figure out  
>Tell me what it's all about<br>Cuz I don't want to freak you out  
>Freak you out<p>

I'm trying hard to figure out  
>Tell me what it's all about<br>What it's all about

I want to know  
>Know where you're at<br>I'm at the front  
>But baby you're still at the back<br>Oh, can you tell me where you're at  
>I gotta know<br>Know where you're at  
>I'm all alone waiting for you to ask<br>Oh, can you tell me where  
>Tell me where you're at<p>

Freak you out  
>Freak you out<br>Freak you out  
>Freak you out<br>Freak you out  
>Freak you out<br>Freak you out

Didn't I try to let you know  
>Didn't I try to tell you so<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah yeah  
>Yeah yeah<br>Yeah yeah  
>Yeah yeah<p>

I want to know  
>Know where you're at<br>I'm at the front  
>But baby you're still at the back<br>Oh can you tell me where  
>Tell me where it's at<p>

(I want to know)  
>Can you tell me where it's at<br>(I want to know)  
>Can you tell me where it's at<br>(I want to know)  
>Can you tell me<br>(I want to know)  
>Tell me<p>

I want to know  
>Know where you're at<br>I'm at the front  
>But baby you're still at the back<br>Oh can you tell me where you're at  
>I gotta know<br>Know where you're at  
>I'm all alone waiting for you to ask<br>Oh, can you tell me where  
>Tell me where you're at<p>

Freak you out  
>Freak you out<br>Freak you out  
>Freak you out<br>Freak you out."

The crowd were simply enthralled. They could only clamour for more. So the band struck up again playing Burn It To The Ground and Don't Ever Let It End.

"Well it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight  
>I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me<br>Oh  
>That shit makes me bat shit crazy<br>We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out

We're going off tonight  
>To kick out every light<br>Take anything we want  
>Drink everything in sight<br>We're going till the world stops turning  
>While we burn it to the ground tonight<br>Oh

We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling  
>I got a fist full of fifties, tequila just hit me<br>Oh  
>We got no class, no taste, no shirt, and shit faced<br>We got it lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown

We're going off tonight  
>To kick out every light<br>Take anything we want  
>Drink everything in sight<br>We're going till the world stops turning  
>While we burn it to the ground tonight<br>Oh

Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the nights gone  
>Well get you hands off of this glass, last call my ass<br>Well no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop  
>We got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out<p>

We're going off tonight  
>To kick out every light<br>Take anything we want  
>Drink everything in sight<br>We're going till the world stops turning  
>While we burn it to the ground tonight<br>Oh  
>We're going off tonight<br>To kick out every light  
>Take anything we want<br>Drink everything in sight  
>We're going till the world stops turning<br>While we burn it to the ground tonight."

The band finished, and Kira jumped off the stage, Harry turned and faced the audience "I've got one last song to play tonight. It's called All Star." The crowd began to clap and scream, Harry smirked and struck up the tune "I love you Kira Ford." He said, Kira's face flushed red in return. Harry turned back to the crowd and said.

"SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME..." The crowd responded "That the world is gonna roll me..."

Harry then carried on.

"I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed.

She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
>In the shape of an "L" on her forehead<p>

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
>Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running<br>Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
>Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb<p>

So much to do so much to see  
>So what's wrong with taking the back streets<br>You'll never know if you don't go  
>You'll never shine if you don't glow<br>Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play 

Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
>And all that glitters is gold<br>Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
>You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older<br>But the meteor men beg to differ  
>Judging by the hole in the satellite picture<p>

The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
>The waters getting warm so you might as well swim<br>My world's on fire how about yours  
>That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored <p>

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas  
>I need to get myself away from this place<br>I said yep what a concept  
>I could use a little fuel myself<br>And we could all use a little change  
>Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming<br>Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
>Didn't make sense not to live for fun<br>Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
>So much to do so much to see<br>So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
>You'll never know if you don't go<br>You'll never shine if you don't glow." 

Suddenly the doors burst in and Tyrannodrones and a new monster surged in. The crowd began screaming, Snape and the various other wizards in the crowd used the screaming as a distraction dissaperated with sharp cracks. "Switcheroo is in the building. Let's get ready to switch." The rangers looked at one another. "Dino Thunder Power Up HIYA!" They shouted, they morphed and struck their poses.

Switcheroo laughed "Come on spandex punks. Let's switch, rattle and roll." Harry flicked two tendrils of electricity at Switcheroo who dodged one but got singed by the arrow. "Draigo Arrow Storm!" Shouted Trent and a thousand arrows blew Switcheroo across the room. The monster grunted and got back up, it lashed out with two tentacles "Switcher lance attack!" It shouted, the blade smacked Harry straight in the stomach, crumpling him, and the second ploughed into Kira "Switch ENGAGE!" It shouted, Harry and Kira twitched, thrashed, de-morphed and passed out.

Tommy and Trent quickly followed in a similar pattern along with Conner and Ethan. Switcheroo snickered and left. The rangers groaned and stood up, none of them knowing what that monster did until the next time they morphed.

_**(Sorry for the wait. Writer's block and vacation but I'm back.)**_


	17. Chapter 17

Harry Potter and the legacy of Dino Thunder

_Post GOF, Harry has been betrayed by his friends and decides to put his past behind him and runs to America Reefside looking for his father's cousin Tommy Oliver. Harry/Kira_

_I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise or Power Rangers, this story and alterations to the characters are all I have. So please don't sue._

_Harry Potter is going to be less forgiving and have a backbone not afraid to stand up for his beliefs. Dumbledore's going to be ooc, misguided and definitely not evil. Anyhow just read. Minor Ron/Hermione bashing_

_Reviews are golden. Criticism is Silver. Flames are out the window._

_**Chapter seventeen: Colour crisis part 2**_

Harry and Kira woke up in the trashed Cybercafé, Harry growled and sparked little fires and his magic swelled "What the fuck happened?" He growled as twin balls of electricity formed in his hands. Kira saw Harry was about to destroy what was left of the already trashed Cybercafé she grabbed his hand wincing at the intensity o f Harry's magic she tilted his head to her and kissed him deeply. This caused Harry's excess magic to subside.

With a groan Ethan and Connor woke up as did Trent and Tommy. "Anyone know what happened?" Asked Connor distractedly as he collapsed in a chair, whilst Harry flicked his wrist and began to repair the cafe. "Connor we just got our asses handed to us. Plus this guy was called Switcheroo, so that could mean any number of things. None of which I really want to find out." Said Tommy from the couch.

All of a sudden their morphers went off, "People we have a problem. Mesagog's new pet is causing trouble downtown. Tommy looked at everyone "Let's do it." Everyone assumed positions "DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA!" Shouted the original rangers during the morph when everyone realised exactly what Switcheroo had done. Harry, Kira, Trent and Tommy didn't morph but Trent and Connor did. "Conner why are you in blue?" Asked Haley in amusement "What are you talking about?" Exclaimed Connor, he quickly removed his helmet and realised he was indeed in Ethan's colour, Ethan did the same thing.

Harry's jaw hit the floor "That's what Switcheroo does...Oh Bugger." He finished causing everyone to look at him. "He hit Kira and I first." That simple statement set everybody off into tears of laughter including Kira. Harry's eyes flicked to everybody and carried on whilst blushing "It's NOT funny." He shouted sounding like Achmed the Dead Terrorist. Everyone stopped laughing and rushed out to fight the Tyrannodrones and Switcheroo.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP! WHITE RANGER DINO POWER! ADAMANTINE RANGER DINO POWER!" The rangers shouted and they morphed into their different ranger costumes.

Kira smiled underneath the Adamantine helmet at her boyfriend "You look good in yellow." Harry smirked "You look in Adamantine." He replied, then they saw Switcheroo and the Tyrannodrones. Harry rushed the Tyrannodrones and propeller kicked it, expecting his spines to grow or discharge electricity to finish it, he was quickly slammed into the ground, groaning he realised that not only did Switcheroo alter their colours but also the genetic abilities they developed. Filling his lungs with air Harry let loose a bellow of sonic energy which blew the Drones back short circuiting them whilst ripping up chunks of Asphalt which were slammed forcefully into Switcheroo.

Conner, punched a Drone, got flattened by another, "Why can't I speed?" He muttered to himself. He didn't understand the extent of the damage of Switcheroo until Harry let out a primal roar of Sonic energy which strongly resembled Kira's sonic scream. "Guys the monster has altered the genetic abilities." Trent smirked as he began to dodge the attacks at an increased speed. He ducked as Kira launched a bolt of electricity in a spine both of which detonated on Switcheroo sending him back in a shower of sparks. "Harry has the best abilities." She said causing everyone to grin, flushing Harry managed to make a response "At making collateral damage. If anyone has the better abilities it has to be Trent and Tommy, because Trent can break a wall with armoured skin, Conner could melt tarmac at his speed. Kira let's not forget that you can alter the pitch of the scream so you can cause deafness, death and internal body damage."

"Time to switch it up!" Cackled Switcheroo as he rushed towards the rangers. He fired his changer lance directly at Harry who spontaneously apparated out of the way causing it to hit a lamppost. Harry reappeared behind Switcheroo in order to drop a heavy falling crab hammer to the back of the head. Switcheroo stumbled and tried to fire the second lance which imbedded itself in a car causing it and the lamppost to vanish and swap places. Harry dodged another lance shot but Ethan wasn't as lucky and received it like a sucker bunch to the gut. Ethan wheezed and dropped like a stone. Conner neatly swerved a Tyrannodrone which Kira expertly short circuited with a simple knife hand to the base of the skull. "Someone has programmed these things better." Conner snarled, suddenly the lance shot came out of nowhere and hit Conner in the head "Like a boss." Cackled Switcheroo "It's time to switch switch." Conner and Ethan were forced to power down, but they swiftly morphed again as Ethan found his skin was toughened and Conner was a speedster.

"Tyranno Staff!" Shouted Conner

"Tricera Shield!" Followed Ethan

"Ptera Grips!" echoed Harry

"Brachio Staff!" Bellowed Tommy

"Spino Glaive!" Chorused Kira

"Draigo Dagger!" Finished Trent. As they practised they formed the Dino Cannon, and aimed and fired at Switcheroo who turned into his mega monster mode. (Can't remember the real name)

Soon enough the ranger summoned up the Thundersaurus Megazord and the Superspinothunder terminus Megazord and made mincemeat of the monster. However the moment the monster was destroyed the Megazords disrupted and fell apart scattering the entire team across town. Harry and Kira landed in Reefside National Park Lake, well more like Harry landed in the lake and Kira on the banks. Tommy and Trent landed in the front yard of the house whereas Ethan and James ended up in the quarry.

Groaning and moaning about injuries and in some cases egos everyone rendezvoused at Tommy's house for a meal and debriefing. Due to their condition of their injuries everyone stayed at the house. Meanwhile over in Britain Voldemort had managed to successfully conquer Britain. He now turned his eyes on America, and in the first time in almost a year Harry's scar hurt.

_**(That's it. Penultimate chapter. Stay tuned.)**_


	18. Chapter 18

Harry Potter and the legacy of Dino Thunder

_Post GOF, Harry has been betrayed by his friends and decides to put his past behind him and runs to America Reefside looking for his father's cousin Tommy Oliver. Harry/Kira_

_I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise or Power Rangers, this story and alterations to the characters are all I have. So please don't sue._

_Harry Potter is going to be less forgiving and have a backbone not afraid to stand up for his beliefs. Dumbledore's going to be ooc, misguided and definitely not evil. Anyhow just read. Minor Ron/Hermione bashing_

_Reviews are golden. Criticism is Silver. Flames are out the window._

_**Chapter eighteen: Dino rangers roar, power rangers score and the adventure continues**_

The school year progressed, with no attacks the rangers fell into the school like normal students and participating in normal activities like parties, soccer games and martial arts tournaments (which were always contested by Harry and Conner.)

Harry and Kira's relationship blossomed further, this caused for a lot of stalkers and disbelievers thinking they could do better for Harry and Kira. All of these attempts failed badly, some dissolved into friendships and others resulted in enemies and fights such as the incident with Marcus who was the quarterback of the school football team.

_(Flash back)_

_Kira was getting her stuff from her locker when a pair of strong arms covered her eyes "Guess who?" Kira knew it was Marcus. Marcus had a crush on her since eighth grade. "Marcus?" Marcus grinned and released her and promptly pressed against her. "Hey gorgeous. Let's say you and I..." "NO! Marcus." Kira snapped cutting him off. "But..." He stammered._

_Kira snorted and pushed him back "I'm with Harry. I'm happy. I'm not going to cheat on him." She stated. "Why you little..." Growled Marcus as he went to launch himself at Kira, intending to show her who was boss when. "Touch her and you die. If I find out you've been trying to break us up, you die. If I find out you've done anything to her that'll hurt her I will kill you." Harry whispered, his emerald eyes that Kira loved were gone replaced onyx of his ranger form._

_Filled with rage, Marcus rushed Harry, to find Harry had already unleashed a backward spinning heel kick to the stomach, driving the wind out of him. Marcus sank to his knees and fell backwards as two rapid fire jabs smashed into his face._

_Harry then felt six sets of arms pulling him off Marcus. He spun around to find it Trent, Conner and Ethan."_

Harry was in a foul mood by the end of the day. He had just been told that there was a Prom for the graduates that year. He didn't care about needing a date as he had Kira, he didn't need the suit same reason. The thing that irked him was that he needed to dance! "Why me." He growled as he punched and kicked the bag suspended in the ceiling.

That was when he heard the very familiar sound of the Dino Sensor going off. Running over to the computer screen, he logged in and saw an interesting sight. Mesagog was fighting Lord Voldemort and winning. "Everyone...It's time. Time for me to finish Voldemort and for us to finish Mesagog." Harry said into the morphers unable to mask his glee.

"On my way." Came Conner as he ran from the back garden of his house past his mother shouting "Going out." Jumped into his Mustang, drove and picked up Ethan who was beginning the walk across town. When the two of them arrived in the basement they found Kira, Tommy and Harry waiting for them. Kira was holding onto Harry for dear life. "Trent said he would meet us at the Blue Bay – Reefside Bridge." Said Tommy, Everyone grinned as they mounted the Dino bikes and sped towards the bridge.

Meanwhile on the bridge Mesagog absorbed a cruciatus curse and spat it back at Voldemort who swiftly dodged it. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He bellowed and the acid green spell hissed towards the Dino-man, who chucked a broken car door into the path of the curse. Snarling Mesagog launched a psionic detonation at Voldemort which detonated in his face sending him across the width of the bridge leaving a trench in the floor where he had tried to regain his footing. "OSIS DEFRACTUM! FIENDFYRE! PYRUS DETONATUM!" Hissed Voldemort and cackled as his nemesis was hit by the three spells. The cackling stopped when he saw the monster standing unharmed if only barely singed.

"You will pay." Growled Mesagog as he launched Psionic blast after Psionic blast and launched himself into hand-to-hand combat with Voldemort. During this time the rangers arrived at the bridge. Tommy stood on one end with Ethan on his right who was next to Conner, leaving Kira between him and Harry and Trent on the end. "You guys ready for one last fight?" Tommy asked, what he got in response were a lot of nods and grunts of agreements. "DINO THUNDER POWER UP!" Shouted the entire team and for the last time their clothes changed into spandex.

Without further ado they summoned their weapons and rushed the duelling evils, one their arch nemesis and the other Harry's parents killer and the murderer of the mystic guardians. Harry reached the duelling villains first, with a sub-vocalised 'reducto' he blew Voldemort away from Mesagog. "What the fuck!" screamed Voldemort as one of the spandex fighters blew him away from the dino-man who called himself Mesagog with a flick of his wrist.

"Thank you stranger...now kneel or die!" The stranger chuckled "I don't think so Tom. For today you will pay for the destruction of my family. CONFRINGO!" Harry shot the blasting curse at Voldemort who rolled away and responded with an "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry skipped to one side. He powered down and looked at Voldemort with disdain "Let's duel like men." He ordered. With a smirk Voldemort stood and like dancers they bowed slightly spun and began to duel, spell's whizzing around like rockets and colliding emitting showers of sparks as the duellists battled along the bridge.

Meanwhile, Mesagog smacked Kira onto a car who made a groan as she landed on her back. 'I like this position but only with Harry' she thought, kick flipping to her feet she launched a sonic scream at ultra sensitive pitch causing Mesagog and Voldemort to wince and cover their ears. Voldemort lunged at Harry with a dagger, Harry dodged and kicked Voldemort in the back of the head in the base of the skull knocking him out. With Voldemort taken care of for now Harry joined the fight against Mesagog my landing three successful slashes with his Dino Saber, before Mesagog smacked him clean around the face.

Harry staggered backwards, as Conner rushed forward morphing into the Triassic Ranger, three days ago Trent, Tommy and Conner found the Shield of Triumph and powered it up. "TRIASSIC TIME!" Conner shouted and his helmet took on a golden tinge, the triangles on his uniform turned blue and the three claw symbol became six on his chest.

Mesagog, battered them all away, causing them to de-morph painfully. Then too their horror he began to mutate and transformed into the Mesomonster. "I've used all the power of the Dino energy and now you shall die." He growled before splitting into six identical clones.

Harry glanced at his teammates "It's time to give it everything we have to destroy him." Everyone nodded and they closed their eyes as they looked inside themselves for their Dino Powers, eventually Kira began to glow as did Ethan and shortly followed by the rest of the team. Suddenly the golden glow formed into a massive fiery dragon which rushed towards the six Mesomonsters. The dragon eventually destroyed the monsters one by one and in a sudden flash of golden light Mesagog and the Dino powers were gone, leaving five students and their teacher panting for breath on the bridge.

Voldemort, slowly came around picked up his wand and crept towards the panting form of Harry Potter. "Potter, you've lost. AVADA KEDVRA!" The green curse spat towards Harry who couldn't dodge it without it hitting Kira, "Kira...for what I'm about to do...I'm sorry. I WILL come back to you!" He declared before drawing his wand and shouted "PORTUS REFRACTUS AVADA KEDVRA DOMUS!" The spell shot out of Harry's wand it swirled creating a vacuum, sucking the spell into it suddenly Harry felt himself sliding towards it as was Voldemort. Then something extraordinary happened, Harry spun on his heel and dissaperated with a crack as did Voldemort, suddenly the black portal turned white and exploded in a vicious shockwave which cut Voldemort clean in two and throwing the remaining former dino rangers backwards.

Kira crawled and watched Voldemort's crimson slitted snake eyes grow darker until they faded and his eyes closed. To ensure Voldemort was truly dead, picking up one of Mesagogs tail spikes she effortlessly cut his clean off. Frantically she turned around to find Harry but he was gone. "HARRY!" She cried in a voice with hurt and tears broke around her face. Her boyfriend was gone.

_**The end. Stay tuned for the sequel. Harry Potter and the Jungles Wrath**_

A white light bloomed out of nowhere in the middle of the woods. These woods weren't normal, they were a test. A test to see if a person was worthy of unleashing the animal spirit that resided within them. Harry fell out of the light and landed with crunch and laid still. He knew he was alive, but where he was he didn't know. As he sank into unconsciousness he didn't feel the arms pick him up and carry him towards Pai Zhua Academy.


End file.
